La Princesa Rebel
by Sakura Cruz
Summary: Raven Queen, hija de la reina malvada, una chica comun y corriente... con el pequeño detalle de no querer seguir los pasos de su madre, se vera obligada a hacer un cambio totalmente radical. ¿Que pasara cuando descubra quien es y a lo que realmente esta destinada a ser?, ¿desafiara al destino?... ¿Y como se enfrentara a los que se oponen?...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola lectores! Esta vez les traigo un fanfiction de ever after high... Espero les guste y no olviden dejar sus comentarios...! :D... Disfruten el capitulo!**_

 **Capitulo 1: "Dejando En Claro El Papel"**

Era un dia hermoso en ever after high, una escuela para los hijos e hijas de los personajes de cuentos de hadas mas conocidos... se supone que deberia de haber una especie de "armonia" entre los estudiantes, pero mejor dejemos las cosas en claro:

En esta institucion existen dos "bandos" por asi decirlo... uno de royals quienes estan destinados a tener su "final feliz" y los rebels los que estan destinados a ser villanos de su cuento y por consecuencia a no tener un "felices por siempre" si no mas bien un "infelices por siempre"... Digamos que Apple White encabeza a los royals y Raven Queen a los rebels y para ella no era muy facil ser conocida por estar destinada a ser la mas malvada en la historia del mundo magico... claro, aparte de su madre, la reina malvada...

\- genial, por lo visto no lograre acercarme a alguien que no sea ustedes sin que corra- dijo Raven sentandose junto a sus amigos: Madeline, Cedar, Cerise, y Hunter

\- ¿que fue lo que paso?- pregunto Cerise mientras comia tranquilamente

\- pues que a pesar de mis esfuerzos por que vean que no soy "mala" siguen temiendome casi como el primer dia- contesto Raven con la mirada clavada en su comida mientras sus amigos la miraban tristemente

\- ya veras que pronto veran la sensacional amiga que eres!- contesto Maddie animadamente tratando de darle animos a su mejor amiga

\- gracias- contesto ella no muy animadamente

\- oh Raven, Maddie tiene razon, pronto se dara cuenta todo el mundo de que en realidad eres una buena persona- hablo Hunter tratando de animar a su amiga

\- eso espero- dijo Raven en un suspiro cuando se empezaron a oir gritos de admiracion

\- dejame adivinar- dijo Cerise mientras volteaba en dirreccion hacia donde venia todo el alboroto

\- llegaron los royals- completo Cedar con un tono de fastidio

Al otro lado de la cafeteria se encontraban caminando en direccion a su mesa la pareja ideal de royals: Daring Charming y Apple White quienes sonreian y agradecian toda la atencion

\- hola Raven!- grito Apple corriendo hacia su "amiga", desde lo sucedido en el dia del legado se habia empeñado en conseguir que ella firmara el libro ya que de ello dependia su felices por siempre a pesar de haber "aceptado" su desicion en la fiesta de coronacion...

\- hola Apple- contesto Raven con una sonrisa

\- ¿que tal tu dia?- pregunto ella con una gran sonrisa

\- pues digamos que bien- contesto Raven sin querer decirle lo sucedido- ¿y el tuyo?-

\- ¡perfecto!- exclamo Apple mientras veia como Daring se despedia de ellos para ir a su mesa con los demas royals quienes la esperaban a ella tambien

\- tengo que irme... nos vemos luego- dijo alegremente mientras caminaba hacia su mesa, en ella se encontraban los mejores amigos de Apple por siempre, claro todos royals: Briar, Ashlynn, Daring y... Dexter Charming, ese chico que hace algunas semanas habia estado provocando que Raven se sintiera nerviosa cuando estaba con el... desde donde estaba Raven pudo ver perfectamente como el chico de lentes la miraba discretamente aunque le costaba trabajo disimularlo...

\- eh ¿Raven?- pregunto Cerise mientras pasaba ambas manos enfrente de ella para hacerla reaccionar

\- ¿que?- pregunto Raven reaccionando mientras volteaba rapidamente hacia otro lado pero sus amigos se dieron cuenta de eso y voltearon para donde segundos antes su amiga dirigia toda su atencion... y lo que vieron no les gusto para nada...

\- ¿era a Dexter a quien observabas?- pregunto Cedar curiosamente

\- eh?, claro que no- dijo Raven nerviosamente

\- Raven...- dijo Cerise sabiendo que su amiga mentia

\- oh vamos chicos, Raven no estaba viendo a Dexter ¿oh si?- hablo Maddie haciendo que el ambiente se destensara un poco

\- Raven, no vayas a poner lo ojos en un royal y menos siendo un Charming- dijo Hunter algo celoso

\- nunca haria eso- contesto no muy segura mientras todos le dirigian una mirada de "no te creo"... mientras que a Dexter no le iba de una manera muy distinta

\- ¿que veias con tanta atencion?- pregunto Daring a su hermano pero cuando iba a voltear Dexter se lo impidio

\- eh nada, solo estaba distraido- dijo mientras reia nerviosamente

\- no nos quieras engañar Dex, si hiciste ojos de cachorrito- dijo Briar burlonamente provocando una gran risa en la mesa

\- ¿no habras estado viendo a Cupido?- pregunto Ashlynn picaronamente

\- ¡¿que?!... claro que no- contesto Dexter sorprendido por el comentario de su amiga

\- seria un buen partido para ti hermanito- dijo Daring viendolo picaronamente

\- no- contesto secamente el principe de lentes

\- Apple ¿por que estas tan callada?- pregunto Briar, era raro ver a su amiga asi, lo que no sabia era que ella habia visto perfectamente bien a quien observaba Dexter con tanta atencion

\- Dexter, ¿era a Raven a quien observabas?- pregunto Apple algo enojada y preocupada, habia visto que Raven tambien lo veia y eso pondria en peligro su destino... en cuanto termino de salir la ultima palabra de su boca un silencio bastante incomodo de formo en la mesa

\- ¿por que lo preguntas Apple?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrio al principe

\- creo que era a ella a quien observabas- dijo ella haciendo que todos vieran a Dexter esperando una respuesta

\- pues...- iba a contestar pero su hermano se lo impidio

\- de una rebel no Dexter y menos alguien como ella- dijo Daring dando a entender que no queria que su hermano tuviera algo que ver con Raven

\- claro que no estoy enamorado de una rebel... y aun asi yo no le veo el problema- dijo Dexter algo molesto por el comentario de su hermano y eso todos lo notaron

\- pero Dex no...- iba a hablar Apple pero el principe de lentes se paro inmediatamente para abandonar la cafeteria dejando a la proxima blanca nieves con la palabra en la boca acompañado de un silencio incomodo en la mesa royal

 **Con los rebels...**

\- ¿vieron eso?- pregunto Cedar

\- si, pero ¿por que todos me miran?- pregunto Raven al ver que sus compañeros royals no le quitaban la mirada de encima

\- no lo se, pero fue raro que Dexter se fuera tan molesto- dijo Cerise mientras terminaba de comer

\- mmm no sera que...- iba a hablar Maddie pero sono el timbre anunciando que era hora de regresar a clases

\- hablamos luego...- dijo Raven apresuradamente- me toca clase de laboratorio y no quiero llegar tarde- hablo para despedirse de sus amigos quienes le contestaron con un "cuidate"... en el camino iba pensando sobre lo que acababa de pasar, ¿por que rayos no paro de ver a Dexter?, ¿y por que se puso tan nerviosa cuando le preguntaron?...

\- ¡Raven!- escucho que gritaron su nombre sacandola de sus pensamientos

\- ¿si Apple?- contesto amablemente reconociendo la voz inmediatamente

\- tenemos que hablar seriamente- decia Apple como si fuera a entrar en panico

\- ¿podemos hablar al rato?, ahora me toca laboratorio y si llego tarde el maestro me matara- dijo Raven con prisa

\- es gracioso que lo digas... siendo la futura reina malvada deberias llegar tarde a clases sin que te importara- decia Apple con su mismo tono de siempre... sabiendo que su amiga no queria seguir su destino

\- Apple sabes perfectamente bien que no quiero ser la proxima reina malvada... ¡ni siquiera soy mala!- dijo Raven un poco molesta por la insistencia de Apple en el mismo tema

\- ¡pero si no firmas nuestro cuento se perdera!- grito Apple histericamente

\- pero ni siquiera sabemos donde esta el verdadero libro de cuentos legendarios...- dijo Raven recordando lo sucedido en la feria de la primavera cuando Alistar y Bunny creyeron haberlo allado pero resulto siendo falso y no unico que hizo fue causarles problemas

\- ¡pero podrian allarlo!, y cuando lo hayen podras firmar, como lo querias- hablo Apple recordando esta vez que Raven habia decidido firmar en la fiesta de coronacion

\- pero ea fue una trampa del director Grimm, eh cambiado de opinion- dijo Raven siguiendo su camino hacia el salon de clases

\- humm creo que convencerla me costara mas trabajo de lo que crei- se dijo Apple asi misma tristemente- tendre que hablar con ella en la noche- dijo para dirigirse a su proxima clase

 **Con Raven...**

Corria lo mas rapido que podia, despues de la pequeña discucion con Apple se le habia hecho tarde para entrar a clase, pero justo cuando iba a entrar choco con alguien

\- lo siento- dijo Dexter apenado

\- no importa Dexter- dijo Raven con una sonrisa- me alegra saber que no soy la unica en llegar tarde- termino de hablar para tocar la puerta

\- eh si, tienes razon- dijo Dexter deteniendo a Raven- pero si tocamos la puerta de seguro el maestro nos matara- dijo burlonamente aunque algo nervioso ya que sus manos temblaban

\- pero sera peor si no vamos, ademas somos compañeros de laboratorio, seguro y no nos dice nada- dijo Raven algo nerviosa al igual que Dexter

\- de acuerdo- dijo Dexter tartamudeando un poco mientras se acomodaba los lentes, siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando hablaba con la chica que tenia en frente

tock tock, se escucho dentro del salon haciendo que todos voltearan hacia la puerta

\- ¿quien sera?- pregunto el maestro viendo si alguno de sus alumnos faltaba y se dio cuenta que faltaban dos...

\- pasen- dijo viendo que efectivamente eran los alumnos que faltaban

\- ¿a que se debe el retraso?-

\- es que tuvimos algunos inconvenientes- dijo Dexter tratando de convencer al maestro

\- si maestro, en verdad lo sentimos- dijo esta vez Raven con verdadera culpa

\- de acuerdo pueden pasar- dijo el maestro con un poco de molestia- oh y Raven, una futura reina malvada como tu no debería disculparse, practica eso por favor- finalizo el maestro para seguir con la clase sin siquiera esperar respuesta de la chica de morado quien solo camino a prisa hasta su lugar seguida de Dexter sin decir palabra alguna, mientras tanto una chica de pelo rosa los miraba desde su lugar de trabajo

"a veces tengo envidia de Raven", pensaba Cupido, hija adoptiva de eros "pero Dexter la quiere a ella y de seguro la conquista, deberia estar feliz por ellos" pensaba mientras observaba a Dexter

\- jeje y ¿que tal tu dia?- pregunto el principe a la futura reina malvada

\- pues ya sabes, "normal"- contesto Raven con un poco de tristeza

\- ¿y con normal te refieres ah..?- pregunto Dexter dandose cuenta de que habia un problema

\- pues ya sabes, que todos huyan de ti por que piensan que eres mala y los maestros tratando de obligarte a serlo es algo normal en mi vida- dijo mientras tomaba las cosas necesarias para comenzar a hacer la pocion que les tocaba ese dia

\- lo siento...- fue lo primero que se le ocurio de decir a Dexter

\- no es tu culpa- contesto Raven esta vez viendolo con una sonrisa que transmitia paz- ¿y como estuvo tu dia?-

\- pues digamos que "bien"... solo algunos problemas- dijo Dexter recordando lo que paso en la cafeteria

\- oh... ¿tiene que ver con tu huida de la cafeteria?- pregunto Raven haciendo que el principe se pusiera nervioso- te veias bastante enojado- dijo Raven mientras comenzaba a hacer la pocion

\- eh deja que te ayude- dijo Dexter para tratar de cambiar de tema pero no pensaba que sin querer sus manos se rosarian y eso solo provoco que se pusiera aun mas nervioso pero en eso noto algo que hizo que sintiera que su corazon latiera a mil por hora y pensar que tenia una pequeña oportunidad... Raven se habia sonrojado como un tomate, tal vez no significara nada, pero si no sintiera nada por el mas que amistad no hubiera tenido esa reaccion ¿oh si?

\- perdon- dijo Raven apresuradamente

\- no te preocupes- contesto Dexter mientras continuaban con su trabajo

Asi se paso esa clase, entre platicas y risas por parte de ambos, pero todo lo bueno tiende acabar...

 **Ya de noche en las habitaciones...**

\- ¡que dia!- hablo Apple entrando a la habitacion para ver a Raven viendo las estrellas por su ventana, perdida en sus pensamientos, tanto que no la habia escuchado, asi que decidio acercarse un poco...

\- eh ¿Raven?- pregunto haciendo señas para que reaccionara

\- Hola Dex... ¡perdon!... Hola Apple- contesto Raven nerviosa y roja por la "pequeña" equivocacion, para su desgracia Apple noto lo que iba a decir

\- Raven, tenemos que hablar seriamente- dijo Apple lo mas seria que pudo

\- Apple, si es para decirme que firme el libro...

\- no, no es eso- se apresuro Apple para corregir a su amiga, aunque el tema tambien iba relacionado con eso

\- ¿entonces?- pregunto Raven bastante extrañada

\- es sobre... Dexter- dijo Apple dejando a su amiga paralizada por un segundo

\- eh ¿que pasa con el?- pregunto cuando pudo reaccionar

\- pues... es un royal ¿lo sabes?- pregunto Apple tratando de decirlo de la mejor manera posible

\- ¿a que quieres llegar Apple?- pregunto Raven viendo por donde iba el asunto

\- no te lo queria decir tan secamente, pero no te puedes enamorar de un royal Raven- ¡listo! Apple solto el "problema" haciendo que su amiga se enojara aunque intento controlarse

\- Apple, para empezar no estoy enamorada de Dexter- empezo a hablar mientras caminaba hacia la puerta- en segunda no veo cual seria el problema aun con el siendo royal- seguia caminando hacia la puerta- tercera: si esto se relaciona con mi destino te aclaro, NO SEGUIRE MI CUENTO AUN SIGNIFICANDO QUE DESAPAREZCA...¡POR QUE NO QUIERO SER MALVADA!...¡ENTIENDELO!- grito alzando la voz mientras abria la puerta- y no puedes controlar mi vida... y mucho menos a mi corazon- termino de hablar para salir de la habitacion aunque fuera de noche dejando a una Apple en completo shock por las palabras de la "futura reina malvada"...

\- pues tendre que encontrar la manera de que te vuelvas malvada Raven- dijo Apple sentandose en su cama bastante triste con algunas lagrimas amenazando salir- ya averiguare como amiga- dijo para empezar a dormir

 **Por los pasillos de ever after...**

 **-** ¡no puedo creer que ahora quiera mandar en mis sentimientos!- grito mientas recorria los pasillos de la escuela- ¿es que no hay manera de hacerla entender?- se pregunto asi misma sin ningun temor a ser escuchada ya que los pasillos se encontraban totalmente solos y en completa oscuridad

\- uff, de todos modos veo complicado evitar seguir mi destino...- dijo viendo la hora por su telefono- supongo que ya se habra dormido... lo mejor sera descanzar para mañana- decia mientras caminaba de vuelta hacia las habitaciones...

 **En un lugar no muy lejano...**

\- vaya, vaya, vaya... veo que nuestra pequeña reina no quiere ser malvada- se escucho una voz de una persona ya grande

\- eso es un motivo para celebrar- se escucho esta vez la voz de alguien mas joven

\- ¿ya sabra que ella es la clave?- hablo una vez mas la voz joven

\- probablemente no- dijo la voz vieja

\- mmm... entonces tendra que averiguarlo con el tiempo- dijo la voz joven

-pero... ¿y si el peligro llega mucho antes de tiempo?- volvio a preguntar aquella voz mas joven que la primera

\- pues tendremos que darle un pequeño empujon- contesto la voz mas vieja nuevamente- ya sabra que para nada esta destinada a ser la reina malvada... que tan solo se esta empezando a dejar el papel en claro...

 **Continuara...**

 **¿y bien?... ¿que les parecio..?, mala, buena, medio pasable jeje XD... nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, espero les haya gustado y no olviden dejar comentarios...**

 **Bye...!**


	2. Chapter 2: Manejarlo Para Bien

**Capitulo 2: "Manejarlo Para Bien"**

Otro dia en ever after, y cierta chica tenia planes para ese dia...

\- ¿entonces esa es tu idea?- pregunto Briar a su amiga, ambas habian ido a tomar un cafe antes de iniciar con las clases

\- ¡si..! ¿no es estupenda?- pregunto Apple emocionada

\- pues sinceramente se me hace un poco arriesgado- contesto Briar con un poco de duda

\- ¡vamos!, ¿que es lo peor que puede pasar?- pregunto de nuevo Apple

\- pues, creo que estas llendo un poco lejos con esto... ¿la piensas dejar en ridiculo en frente de todos?- dijo Briar para nada convencida del plan de su amiga

\- no es dejarla en ridiculo, es ir empezando a hacer que acepte su destino- contesto Apple mientras tiraba el vaso vacio de cafe

\- sigo pensando que no es buena idea- dijo Briar seriamente

\- oh, ¿me vas a ayudar?- pregunto algo fastidiada por la actitud de su amiga

\- te ayudare, pero solo por que eres mi amiga...- contesto Briar sin estar muy segura

\- ya veras que todo saldra bien... solo hay que esperar a que terminen las clases- decia Apple para dirigirse con su amiga a su primera clase del dia

 **Con Raven...**

Si que era un dia hermoso, lo suficiente para no pensar en el largo dia que le esperaba...

\- que suerte que Apple ya se fue- se dijo a si misma con una sonrisa en la cara- si no en verdad hubieramos tenido como mil momentos incomodos- decia mientras se metia a bañar

\- aunque de seguro todo el dia se la pasara insistiendo en lo mismo- dijo mientras lavaba su cabello- pero no puedo pasarme la vida pensando en ello... tal vez deberia salir por la noche a ver una pelicula, ojala y Maddie o Cerise puedan- en eso estaba cuando cayo un mensaje en su celular

\- hum- dijo mientras se enredaba en la toalla- ¿quien sera...- ni siquiera termino de preguntarselo cuando vio que el mensaje era de Dexter

-vaya, esta vez lo envio antes de lo normal- decia Raven mientras se vestia y comenzaba a secarse el pelo... estaba acostumbrada a recibir mensajes de el diciendole el buenos dias, preguntandole como estaba y mil cosas mas...- veremos que dice...

 _Buenos dias Raven, ¿como estas?... oye, te queria preguntar si quieres ir a ver una pelicula mañana en la noche... ¿si?_

Esa si no se la esperaba... por lo visto alguien escucho que queria ir al cine y le dio la oportunidad... ¿pero con Dexter?, no es que no le agradara la idea, pero la ponia nerviosa... al final no pudo decir que no

\- _ehh de acuerdo... ¿te parece a las 8:00?_

contesto algo indecisa, apenas habia enviado el mensaje y enseguida recibio respuesta "vaya, que rapido" penso

 _Por supuesto...! :D, entonces asi quedamos... que tengas un lindo dia_

pues ya estaba decidido...

 _Gracias Dexter... igual ten un lindo dia_

contesto sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa..."saldre con Dexter... genial!, penso entusiasmada y se apresuro a peinarse, faltaba poco para que comenzaran sus clases...

 **Con cierto principe de lentes...**

\- woow no puedo creerlo...! saldre con Raven Queen, saldre con Raven Queen!- gritaba una y otra vez sin contener la emocion, desgraciadamente...

\- ¡¿saldras con Raven?!- se escucho un grito que dejo blanco a Dexter... reconocia esa voz a la perfeccion

\- Daring..?- pregunto Dexter con un hilo de voz

\- ¿como que vas a salir con Raven?- pregunto el hermano mayor tratando de no explotar de ira en ese momento

\- si- dijo Dexter dandose por vencido- voy a salir con Raven-

\- ¡¿pero que es lo que te pasa?!- pregunto Daring en un grito

\- ¡saldre con ella en plan de amigos!... ¡¿que tiene eso de malo?!- pregunto Dexter algo molesto por la actitud de su hermano

\- sea en plan de amigos oh no te prohibo ir- dijo Daring haciendo que Dexter perdiera la paciencia

\- no tienes derecho a prohibirme nada- dijo Dexter seriamente

\- por supuesto que lo tengo, soy tu hermano mayor- dijo Daring haciendole frente

\- claro que no, yo tomo mis propias decisiones... ¡y no vas a evitar que salga con ella!- grito enojado abandonando la habitacion dejando a un muy furioso Daring

Raven iba camino a su primera clase cuando se topo en el camino a Cerise...

\- hola Raven- dijo felizmente

\- Hola Cerise... ¿que clase te toca?- pregunto Raven con una sonrisa

\- mmm clase de matemagicas, ¿y a ti?- pregunto mientras caminaban

\- igual- contesto Raven feliz

\- oye, ¿ya te enteraste?- pregunto Cerise dejando a su amiga confundida

\- ¿enterarme de que?- pregunto Raven curiosamente

\- bueno lo primero es algo que nadie sabe... yo lo escuche por casualidad- dijo Cerise parandose y deciendoselo a Raven con un volumen de voz bajo

\- ¿que?-

\- pues iba caminando cuando escuche que Asshlyn y Cupido hablaban sobre quien le gustaba a quien- dijo Cerise haciendo que el interes de Raven despertara

\- bueno, todo el mundo sabe que Hunter y Asshlyn son pareja... aunque algunos tambien dicen que segun le gusto pero solo somos como hermanos- dijo Raven sin mucho interes- pero ¿quien le gusta a Cupido?- pregunto esta vez con una gran curiosidad

\- adivina... es un royal- decia Cerise con algo de misterio en su voz

\- ehh ¿Daring?- pregunto Raven ansiosa por saber

\- el otro Charming...

\- ¡Dexter!- grito Raven sorprendida pero de inmediato Cerise le tapo la boca

\- shh! no lo grites- decia Cerise regañando a su amiga mientras la soltaba

\- ¡es que no lo puedo creer!- dijo Raven con los ojos abiertos de par en par

\- ¿y que opinas?- pregunto Cerise esperando la respuesta de su amiga

\- pues que... ¿esta bien?- pregunto Raven mas que confundida... ¿sentia celos? ¿o sorpresa?, ¿o le daba igual?... probablemente la primera, pero no tenia por que, ¿o si?

\- ¿bien?- pregunto Cerise algo sorprendida

\- eh si, bien- dijo Raven intentando ocultar sus emociones

\- pense que te importaria mas- hablo Cerise muy extrañada

\- ¿por que pensaste que me importaria mas?- pregunto Raven nerviosamente

\- pues es que despues de lo que paso ayer pense que te gustaba Dexter- decia Cerise examinando cada gesto que hacia su amiga

\- claro que no!, Dexter es un royal- dijo Raven evitando la mirada de Cerise... por alguna razon le costaba trabajo decir que no

\- mmm de acuerdo- dijo Cerise no muy confiada- sera mejor que nos apuremos- decia mientras jalaba del brazo a Raven

Despues de eso el resto de las clases transcurrieron con tranquilidad hasta que terminaron...

\- oigan ¿que tal si vamos por un cafe?- pregunto Cedar acompañada de sus amigos, Cerise, Hunter, Maddie y Raven

\- claro, al fin no tengo nada mejor que hacer- dijo Hunter con desanimo

\- ¿no iras con Asshlyn?- pregunto Raven extrañada

\- me pelee con ella hace un momento- contesto Hunter con la mirada clavada en el suelo

\- ¿por que?- pregunto Raven preocupada

\- dijo que paso mas tiempo con ustedes que con ella... pero sobre todo contigo- dijo Hunter tristemente

\- ¿conmigo?, pero si solo eres mi amigo- dijo Raven sorprendida

\- eso le dije pero por lo visto se toma las cosas muy a pecho- decia Hunter- a veces eso me molesta de ella-

\- lo siento si te causo problemas- se disculpo Raven haciendo que Hunter levantara la vista enseguida

\- ¡claro que no!, sabes que eres como una hermana para mi- se apresuro a decir Hunter antes de que Raven siguiera pensando en que era un problema

\- igual lo eres para mi... y ya veras que le pasara el coraje- dijo Raven tratando de darle animos a su amigo

\- gracias- contesto Hunter con una sonrisa

\- de nada- dijo Raven con otra sonrisa

\- bueno ¿nos vamos?- pregunto Maddie impacientemente

\- jaja claro Maddie- dijo Raven riendo por la impaciencia de su amiga

Y a si llegaron a un restaurant donde solian ir varios estudiantes despues de clases

\- ¿ya llegaron?- pregunto Apple que esperaba impacientemente a los rebels

\- no aun no- contesto Briar viendo para todos lados- mira!- dijo señalando a los recien llegados

\- perfecto, que comienze el plan "volviendose malvada"- dijo Apple en modo heroico

\- ¿encerio?- pregunto Briar burlonamente

\- fue lo primero que se me ocurrio- dijo Apple un poco avergonzada- vamos- dijo esta vez para jalar a su amiga rapidamente

\- oye Cerise... ya no me dijiste la segunda noticia- dijo Raven recordando que por el tema de cupido se les olvido lo otro

\- ¡cierto!, mañana llegara...- iba a decir pero fue interumpida por Apple que llegaba directo hacia Raven... a ninguno de sus amigos les dio buena espina

\- Raven... en verdad siento lo que voy a hacer- dijo Apple brevemente para vaciar refresco en su vestido cuando solo los amigos de Raven y ella incluida Briar miraban

\- ¡Raven! ¡¿por que me tiraste el refresco?- pregunto Apple en voz alta mientras fingia tristeza y sorpresa haciendo que todos volteran a ver la escena ... en ese momento Raven no supo que decir pero sus amigos si

\- ¡Raven no te ah tirado nada!- la defendio su amiga Maddie al igual que Cerise, Hunter y Cedar

\- ¡claro que si! ¡yo la eh visto!- dijo Briar siguiendole la corriente a Apple

\- ¡pero eso es mentira!- dijo Raven reaccionando

\- Raven!, era mi vestido favorito, lo sabias- dijo Apple fingiendo llorar y enseguida se empezaron a escuchar abucheos por parte de todos

\- ¡¿que te pasa Apple?!- pregunto Hunter realmente molesto- ella no te ah hecho nada- se paro de modo protector frente a Raven quien se sentia en verdad asustada, ahora todos pensaban que era mala

\- ¡la defienden solo por que es rebel!- dijo Briar acusatoriamente

\- agh ya veran- dijo Cerise molesta al igual que Hunter mientras Maddie y Cedar no se separaban de Raven para no dejarla sola

\- no Cerise, no vale la pena- dijo Hunter deteniendola

\- oh Raven, ¿pero que te eh hecho yo para que me trates asi?- pregunto Apple sin parar de "llorar"

-¡ pero yo no te hize nada!- grito Raven haciendole frente a la futura blanca nieves

\- ¡claro que si!, ¡si me has dicho que odiabas mi vestido!- grito Apple haciendo que todo el mundo abucheara peor a Raven

\- ¡basta!- grito ella haciendo que todo el mundo callara- Apple que estes molesta por que no quiera firmar el libro no te da derecho de montar este teatrito- dijo Raven dejando a todos sorprendidos ¿seria eso verdad?

\- ¡no es ningun teatro!- decia Apple sin rendirse- ¡lo que pasa es que eres una egoista!- grito haciendo que Raven llegara a su limite...

\- ¡¿egoista?!- grito a punto de lanzar una honda de magia a todos pero afortunadamente escucho las palabras de Apple a tiempo "lo eh conseguido" la escucho susurrar y eso si que no, no iba permitir que Apple se saliera con la suya a si que inesperadamente algo dentro de ella parecio cambiar por unos instantes haciendo que la honda se tornara color morado mas claro y en vez de hacer que todo en ese sitio cobrara vida, se volviera malo o simplemente pasaran cosas destructivas la honda de magia provoco que todo el restaurant quedara impecable, y que la ropa de todos los presentes cambiara a una parecida pero mas hermosa con lindas decoraciones incluyendo la de Apple

\- ¿pero que...?- dijo Raven en shock por lo que acababa de ocurrir pero no pudo terminar al darse cuenta que igual su ropa habia cambiado pero a diferencia de las demas que conservaron su color y solo se adornaron la de ella cambio por completo a una ropa igual a la que usaria un royal, y los mechones de su pelo ya no eran morados si no rojos y rosas fuerte, lo unico que habia conservado eran las tonalidades color negro y su color de ojos morado... en conclusiones parecia una royal... una royal que alcanzaba la belleza de Apple o si no es que le ganaba...

\- ¿pero que me ah pasado?- se pregunto mientras recibia miradas de todos los presentes, las chicas la miraban con asombro, y los chicos la mayoria con cara de bobos... se escuchaba un gran murmullo

\- ¡Raven! ¿que fue lo que te paso?- pregunto Cerise totalmente sorprendida - ¿y que fue lo que nos paso a nosotros?- pregunto esta vez viendo que su ropa habia cambiado al igual que la de sus amigos pero continuaba teniendo el toque rebel

\- no lo se- fue lo unico que atino a contestar en esos momentos

\- ¡oh por dios! ¡te ves de fabula!- grito Maddie emocionada

\- pero... cambie mucho- dijo viendo que su pelo no era el mismo- parezco una royal-

\- ¿que fue lo que hiciste?, ¡tu magia es solo mala!- grito Apple sorprendida

\- por lo visto no solo sirve para hacer mal- contesto Raven mirando al rededor

\- vamonos Apple- le dijo Briar a su amiga al ver a esta totalmente alterada, en eso todos los presentes empezaron a aplaudir y gritar el nombre de Raven quien se sintio completamente extraña

\- ¡viva Raven!- se escuchaba en todo el lugar... la ropa en verdad les habia gustado a todos, hasta olvidaron lo recien pasado con Apple quien ahora portaba un perfecto vestido color rojo, al escuchar, Apple solo atino a salir corriendo mientras era seguida por Briar

\- ¡Apple...- Raven iba a seguirla pero Hunter la detuvo

\- Raven... tu pelo- dijo su amigo haciendo que Raven notara que su pelo volvia a ser el mismo de siempre pero la ropa no parecia cambiar a la antigua, de todos modos todos seguian aplaudiendole ya que vestida de royal aun con su pelo original se veia hermosa

\- sera mejor que me vaya- dijo Raven a punto de salir corriendo

\- espera!, mejor vamos a mi cuarto, de seguro Apple estara en el tuyo- le dijo Cerise mientras se unia a su amiga seguida de Cedar, Maddie y Hunter

\- no quiero que nadie me vea vestida asi- dijo Raven viendo su atuendo

\- pero si varios lo han visto- dijo Cedar señalando a los presentes que seguian aclamando a Raven

\- pero son pocos... mejor tomamos un carruaje- dijo Raven aun asustada por la que acababa de pasar

\- de acuerdo, hay que darnos prisa antes de que alguien mas te vea asi- decia Hunter mientras salia a hacerle la parada a algun carruaje que pasara

\- vamos- dijeron las chicas al unisono mientras jalaban a Raven para subir eh irse directo a la habitacion de Cerise

Despues de haber llegado a ever after Raven tuvo que tratar de usar un hechizo para llegar directo al cuarto de su amiga, afortunadamente salio bien, enseguida dijo que la dejaran a solas eh hicieron caso quedandose solo Cerise en la habitacion

\- Raven, ¿sabias que eso hacian tus poderes?- pregunto Cerise cuando ya estaban a solas

\- no- contesto Raven secamente mientras se mirada al espejo

\- ¿y que piensas hacer al respecto?- pregunto Cerise

\- pues creo que tengo una idea... ¿que tal manejarlos para bien?- pregunto no muy convencida

\- pero que tal si no siempre tienen el mismo efecto?- pregunto Cerise

\- por eso es que la idea no me agrada mucho- decia Raven mientras se sentaba en la cama- tendria que aprender a controlarlos - dijo esto de manera pensantiva

\- ¿y como?- pregunto Cerise mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga

\- no lo se, pero de momento quiero quitarme este vestido de royal- dijo con un poco de molestia

\- pero tendrias que ir a tu habitacion y de seguro ahi estara Apple y te armara un show- decia Cerise haciendo que Raven se enojara un poco al recordar lo sucedido

\- ¿por que fingiria asi?- pregunto Raven con molestia en su voz

\- no lo se... esta empeñada en hacerte seguir tu destino- dijo Cerise al igual que Raven con un tono de voz algo molesto

\- pues asi me ponga como mala enfrente de todo el mundo no hara que firme- dijo Raven decidida- ¿y sabes algo?, voy a mi cuarto para cambiarme y dormir ya que mañana hay escuela y en la noche saldre con Dexter y me importa un comino si Apple esta ahi- dijo sin pensar mientras caminaba hacia la puerta pero en eso se dio cuenta de su error...

\- ¡¿saldras con Dexter?!- pregunto Cerise en un grito

\- ¿al cine?- dijo Raven como respuesta lamentandose por hablar de mas

\- es royal Raven- dijo Cerise recordandole ese punto- tu rebel-

\- ¿eso importa mucho verdad?- pregunto Raven con un tono triste

\- bueno, primero habria que aclarar un punto muy importante, ¿te gusta Dexter?- pregunto Cerise haciendo que Raven abriera los ojos como platos

\- ehh ¿no?- contesto Raven insegura de su respuesta

\- pues es que si te gustara no tendria nada de malo- dijo Cerise

\- ya lo se, seria totalmente mal... espera, ¿dijiste que no seria malo?- pregunto Raven sorprendida, ella esperaba un sermon o algo parecido

\- no, por que seria tema del corazon, y ahi nadie se puede meter, ¿que no has visto el ejemplo de Hunter?- dijo Cerise haciendo que Raven tuviera algo de esperanza

\- pero es solo que no estoy segura- dijo Raven pensativa

\- ¿de tus sentimientos por Dexter?- pregunto Cerise sabiendo que a eso se referia su amiga

\- exacto- decia Raven dando de vueltas por la habitacion

\- mmm pues segun como yo lo veo... probablemente estes enamorada de el- contesto Cerise

\- ¿tu crees?, es que nunca me eh enamorado de nadie... ademas, ¿como un Charming se podria enamorar de alguien como yo?- pregunto aun sin definir bien sus sentimientos

\- jaja Raven, que ciega estas amiga- dijo Cerise comenzando a reir

\- ¿por que ciega?- pregunto Raven curiosamente

\- por nada... pero anda, ve y enfrente a Apple- le dio animos su amiga

\- jeje Cerise no la voy a enfentar, solo entrare a mi habitacion...- dijo Raven abriendo la puerta

\- jajaja... buena suerte- decia Cerise con sinceridad

\- gracias, nos vemos mañana- dijo Raven para cerrar la puerta

 **En un lugar no muy alejado...**

\- mmm esta progresando- hablo otra vez la persona de voz vieja

\- cierto, eso que hizo en el restaurat ah sido sorprendente- dijo la voz joven

\- ¿que haremos con ese tal Dexter?- pregunto la voz vieja- de un royal no se puede enamorar-

\- ya encontraremos una solucion señor- dijo la voz joven

\- eso espero...

 **Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3: Nunca Confies En Un Royal

**Capitulo 3: "Nunca Confies En Un Royal"**

Otro dia mas... ¿no era fantastico?, despues de lo sucedido el dia anterior pensaba que no iba a sobrevivir, pero cuando llego a su habitacion Apple no estaba...

\- si que corri con suerte de que Apple no estuviera ayer- decia Raven a Cerise, ambas hablaban por video chat

\- si pero de seguro volvera mas tarde- contesto su amiga quien se arreglaba para un dia mas

\- tienes razon, pero despues de ayer yo no soy la que debe pedir perdon- contesto Raven mientras preparaba sus ropas habituales

\- Raven, sabes que ni en mil años pedira perdon ¿verdad?- dijo Cerise cepillando su cabello

\- pues lo se, pero aun asi deberia de hacerlo- dijo mientras veia el vestido que habia creado el dia anterior con sus poderes

\- eh... ¿Raven?- pregunto Cerise al ver que su amiga no quitaba la vista del vestido

\- ¿y si me lo pongo?- pregunto Raven enseguida mientras tomaba el vestido entre sus manos

\- ¿ponertelo?, digo, no es que se vea mal, solo que parece ya sabes... de royal- contesto Cerise haciendo entrar en razon a su amiga

\- tienes razon, ¿en que estaba pensando?- decia Raven mientras ponia el vestido en su lugar y tomaba uno de los que siempre usaba- ¿sabes algo?, tengo miedo- dijo mientras se metia al baño para ponerselo

\- ¿miedo?, ¿de que?- pregunto Cerise mientras esperaba a ver que su amiga saliera

\- despues de lo que paso de seguro hoy todos tendran la mirada sobre mi- dijo saliendo del baño ya vestida comenzando a peinarse

\- no deberia de incomodarte, al fin que no hiciste nada malo- contesto Cerise poniendo los libros de su horario de clases

\- lo se, pero para royals estara mal y para rebels sere un bicho raro- dijo Raven terminando su peinado

\- para nosotros no- dijo Cerise refiriendose a Hunter, Maddie, Cedar y ella

\- hum, supongo que tienes razon...

\- exacto- dijo Cerise con aires de grandeza- ademas, casi nadie te vio, y los que lo hicieron te adoraron- dijo haciendo que Raven se pusiera feliz

\- nunca me habia pasado algo asi, me senti... rara- decia Raven con un sonrisa- por primera vez en mi vida no me miraban con odio o con miedo- decia con una mirada soñadora

\- que no se te vaya a subir eso a la cabeza- dijo Cerise burlonamente

\- claro que no...- dijo tomando su mochila- nunca dejare de ser rebel- dijo poniendose sus audifonos lista para salir

\- confio en eso- contesto Cerise orgullosa de su amiga- nos vemos en la fuente ¿vale?- dijo Cerise al igual que Raven tomando su mochila

\- de acuerdo... no vemos- contesto Raven cerrando el video chat saliendo de su habitacion...si que le esperaba un gran dia

 **Con Apple...**

\- vamos, tienes que ir a clases- decian Briar y Ashlynn tratando de hacer que su amiga se levantara, ellas ya estaban listas pero Apple ni siquiera se habia parado a cantar como era su costumbre

\- les dije que no pienso ir- contesto Apple con los ojos llorosos por tanto llorar

\- no es el fin del mundo- dijo Briar tratando de animar a su amiga- ademas, te dije que no era buena idea-

\- si es el fin del mundo! Raven tiene poderes buenos!, ahora menos firmara el libro- decia Apple lamentandose una y otra vez

\- me sorprende que Raven pueda hacer magia buena- decia Ashlynn viendo el vestido que Raven habia creado

\- pues lo hace...!- grito Apple histerica

\- creo que lo mejor sera dejarla- dijo Briar- no puede ir a clases asi- decia dandose por vencida

\- ¿crees que sea lo mejor?- pregunto Ashlynn con duda mientras veia como su amiga seguia llorando amargamente

\- en su estado si- dijo Briar abriendo la puerta

\- esta bien...- dijo Ashlynn saliendo de la habitacion

\- marcanos si necesitas algo Apple- dijo Briar pero como no recibio respuesta alguna decidido no decir nada mas y cerrar la puerta dejando a una inconsolable Apple

 **En los pasillos del instituto...**

\- vaya, al parecer la noticia se extendio- dijo Cerise al ver como nadie le despegaba la vista a Raven

\- ¿encerio?... si no lo dices no lo noto- dijo Raven con algo de molestia

\- perdon...- dijo Cerise algo apenada

\- descuida- decia Raven- ¿que clase te toca?- pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema

\- matemagicas, ¿y a ti?- pregunto Cerise viendo su horario

\- clase de laboratorio- dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

\- con Dexter... ¿verdad?- pregunto Cerise picaronamente

\- pues si- contesto Raven algo apenada

\- jaja pues anda, ve- dijo Cerise dandole animos a su amiga- que al rato tienes un cita- decia riendo levemente- solo que no le digas a nadie y menos a Hunter que de seguro hace un show- dijo burlonamente

\- no lo hare... te veo al rato- decia Raven mientras caminaba con prisa hacia su proxima clase dejando a Cerise pensativa " _no es que no confie en Dexter, pero espero y tengas cuidado Raven, que de esta podrias salir herida"_ pensaba Cerise con algo de desaprovacion

La veia venir desde lejos... se veia tan hermosa como simpre, ¿tendria cara de bobo en ese momento?, probablemente si... pero algo lo habia inquietado y esos eran los rumores que habia escuchado sobre que Raven habia hecho magia buena, aunque para el eso era fantastico

\- Hola Raven- dijo Dexter nervioso como costumbre- te ves hermosa hoy- decia tartamudeando

\- jeje pense que dirias "gordiosa"- dijo Raven con una sonrisa haciendo que su amigo se sonrojara

\- jeje y ayer no te vi- fue lo primero que se le ocurrio decir

\- pues casi no coincidimos en las clases- dijo Raven como si fuera algo obvio

\- ciertooo- decia Dexter sintiendose como un tonto por su pregunta

\- jeje, ¿y sigue en pie lo del cine?- pregunto Raven con una chispa en sus ojos... para la vista de Dexter se veia adorable

\- ¡por supuesto!, no lo cancelaria por nada- contesto seguro de sus palabras

\- genial- contesto Raven un poco sonrojada " _¿pero que me pasa?"_ pensaba algo asustada

\- ¿entramos a clase?- pregunto Dexter haciendole la invitacion a Raven para que pasara... ella ni cuenta se habia dado de que habian llegado

\- eh claro- contesto Raven extrañada por lo distraida que habia estado

En eso estaban cuando cierta chica de pelo rosa pensaba sobre su principe...

-amm tan lindo- decia Cupido mientras veia una imagen en su tablet ¿de que quien era la imagen?, claro que de Dexter- no entiendo que tiene Raven que no tenga yo- se decia a si misma mientras caminaba por los pasillos de ever after para dirigirse hacia su proxima clase: laboratorio, en la que tenia la suerte de estar con Dexter pero la mala suerte de que Raven tambien estuviera alli, ¡Y su compañero de equipo era el!, pero prefirio cambiar con Raven para que ambos estuvieran juntos ya que podia percibir que sentian algo entre ellos

\- si tan solo hubiera la manera de llamar tu atencion- decia dirigiendo su vista a la imagen- pero soy completamente diferente a Raven... hasta parezco mas royal que rebel- decia mientras observaba su atuendo- humm, tal vez deberia hacer un cambio... de color, diseño, actitud... ¡de todo!- se dijo asi misma recargandose en un casillero con pesadez

\- supongo que no sera necesario-

\- ¿eh?- pregunto Cupido para voltear a ver de quien era esa voz

\- que no sera necesario- volvio a repetir Daring con cierto tono de maldad

\- y segun tu por que no seria necesario... espera, ¿me escuchaste?, ¿sabes que Dexter me... gusta?- pregunto Cupido asustada

\- pues no necesito ser adivino para darme cuenta- dijo Daring con un tono de burla

\- ¿tan obvia soy?- pregunto Cupido tristemente

\- no, pero al ser un Charming puedo darme cuenta... ya sabes, mis encantos e intuicion- dijo con aires de grandeza

\- ¿sabes algo?, me voy, tengo a una clase a la cual asistir- dijo Cupido algo molesta

\- ¡espera!- grito Daring parandose enfrente de ella

\- ¿que?-

\- pues te puedo ayudar con Dexter...- dijo Daring maliciosamente captando la atencion de Cupido

\- ¿como?- pregunto Cupido con algo de esperanza

\- veras, Dexter y Raven tienen una cita hoy por la noche- explicaba Daring- encontrare la manera de evitar que mi hermano vaya, Raven de seguro se decepcionara y molestara y como a sus amigos rebels de seguro no les agrada Dexter por ser royal la pondran en su contra- termino de explicar el principe

\- ¿pero eso en que me ayudara?- pregunto Cupido algo triste... a pesar de su amor por Dexter no consideraba correcto lo que Daring pretendia hacer

\- ahi es cuando tu entras en accion- dijo Daring dramaticamente- Dexter estara devastado, tu lo consolaras, te ganaras su amor olvidara a Raven y cuando ella sepa la verdad o simplemente quiera hacer las pases el ya estara enamorado de ti...- decia haciendo que a Cupido le brillaran los ojos- pero necesito de ti-

\- lo hare- dijo Cupido decidida, algo en su corazon le decia que no, que estaba mal separarlos pero en ese momento no hizo caso alguno- vaya Daring, nunca pense que tuvieras un lado malo- dijo cayendo en la cuenta de lo que pasaba

\- lo soy cuando la situacion lo requiere- dijo con una voz misteriosa, en eso sus ojos transmitieron un leve brillo color negro, casi imperceptible

\- eh ¿Daring?- pregunto Cupido al ver ese pequeño detalle

\- ¿que pasa?- pregunto Daring despreocupadamente

\- oh nada... te vere despues, tengo que ir a mi clase- dijo Cupido decidiendo ignorar el tema ya que se le hacia tarde

\- claro, adios- contesto el principe siguiendo su camino " _objetivo cumplido"_ susurro con una voz ronca, completamente diferente a la suya... _"vamos por menos"_

El resto del dia paso normalmente... pero fin tenia de llegar la tarde, casi noche...

 **Con Raven...**

\- oh, ¡estoy tan emocionada!- gritaba Raven y daba saltitos por toda la habitacion

\- woow, nunca te habia visto asi- decia Cerise que acompañaba a su amiga y le ayudaba a arreglarse

-en mi opinion es una pesima idea- dijo Hunter amargamente y enojado... en el transcurso del dia se entero por accidente ya que escucho a Raven y Cerise hablando del tema

\- eres un margado Hunter, Raven solo quiere divertirse- hablo Cerise con una mirada seria

\- ¡pero con Dexter!... ademas, nunca la habia visto asi- dijo Hunter viendo a su amiga

\- ¿no deberias de estar con Ashlynn?- pregunto Raven mirandolo a los ojos con una expresion de reproche

\- deberia... pero ella y yo nos hemos peleado otra vez- dijo algo desanimado

\- se ve que te afecto, pero no tanto- dijo Cerise viendo los conjuntos de ropa de Raven

\- pues me afecto, pero no vale la pena ponerse triste por eso- dijo Hunter- pero no quiero que te pase lo mismo Raven... sabes que eres como mi hermana menor, mi deber es protegerte- decia Hunter dando su discurso de "hermano mayor", aunque no lo fuera

\- Hunter, me alegra que me veas asi, yo igual te veo como un hermano... aunque no precisamente mayor...- dijo Raven causandole una risita a Cerise- pero no debes de preocuparte siempre por mi, Dexter es un buen chico, le tengo confianza, y solo saldremos en plan de amigos- decia Raven tratando de calmar a su amigo

\- humm- fue lo unico que dijo Hunter... eso no le convencia

\- Raven... creo que este es el adecuado- dijo Cerise interumpiendo la conversacion

\- es muy lindo- dijo Raven refiriendose a un vestido color morado con un escote en la espalda y adornos color plateado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas- este es el ideal, pero ¿que zapatos?- pregunto mientras corria al baño a ponerselo

\- pues tal vez no quieras mi opinion, pero diria que estos- dijo Hunter mostrandole unas zapatillas color plateado con adornos de cadenas y abiertos de algunas partes, a Raven le llegaban abajo de las rodillas, a la altura del vestido

\- ¡son perfectos!- grito Raven mientras se los ponia rapidamente- por cierto, ¿por que no querria tu opinion?- pregunto seriamente

\- pues por que sigo en contra de que vayas...¡es un royal!- decia Hunter histericamente

\- humm, no vas a cambiar de opinion, ¿verdad?- pregunto Raven burlonamente

\- no, por eso yo ire llevarte y a recogerte- dijo Hunter tratando de sonar autoritario pero al ver que sus amigas solo reian su voz se hizo pequeña- al menos a recogerte- decia apenado

\- jaja, si asi vas a estar mas tranquilo, esta bien, puedes recogerme- dijo Raven aun riendo

\- ¡Raven!- grito Cerise- ¿vas a dejar que te trate como a su hermana menor?- pregunto sorprendida

\- ¡es para asegurarme que estara bien! se excuso Hunter- si le llegara a hacer algo se las vera con este cazador...

\- y ni siquiera es capaz de matar una mosca...- susurro Cerise al oido de Raven

\- ¡escuche!- dijo Hunter algo molesto- ademas, dormimos en la misma habitacion, podria desquitarme facilmente-

\- de acuerdo...- dijo Raven revisando su celular- aun me queda tiempo, ¿vamos por un cafe?- pregunto felizmente

\- no es mala idea- decia Cerise caminando hacia la puerta

\- vamos- dijo Hunter adelantandose para abrir la puerta

\- ¿y por que tanta caballerosidad?- pregunto Cerise saliendo

\- hey!, hasta yo puedo ser asi- dijo Hunter- no se necesita ser un Charming...

\- ¡Hunter!- grito Raven algo molesta

\- ya, vale, vamonos- dijo Hunter como perrito regañado

 **Con Daring Y Cupido...**

\- ¿y como haras que Dexter no vaya?- pregunto Cupido que espiaba al principe junto con Daring

\- pues... hice una parada por el salon de pociones...

\- ¿que le haras ah mi Dexter?- dijo Cupido rapidamente

\- ¡nada!- decia Daring algo desesperado por la actitud de la chica

\- ¿entonces?- pregunto Cupido mas tranquila

\- solo hare una barrera magica para que no pueda salir del cuarto... pierde efecto en varias horas, las suficientes para dejar plantada a Raven

\- perfecto- susurro Cupido felizmente

\- espera aqui- dijo Daring mientras salia de su escondite y caminaba hacia el cuarto

\- eh, ¿Dexter?- pregunto Daring entrando a la habitacion

\- Hola Daring- dijo secamente

\- ¿arreglandote para tu cita?- pregunto Daring lo mas normal que pudo

\- si, y si vienes para decirme que no vaya... ya sabes donde esta la puerta- contesto Dexter enojado con su hermano

\- hum, sabes que esto esta mal, ¿no?- pregunto Daring ignorando el comentario de su hermano

\- no, no lo se- dijo Dexter terminando de peinarse- me voy, adios-

\- lo siento hermano...

\- eh?, ¿por que...- iba a preguntar Dexter pero se detuvo en seco al ver que Daring arrojaba unos polvos hacia el haciendo que una barrera magica se formara al rededor de el evitandole el paso

\- ¡¿que haces Daring?!- pregunto Dexter tratando de salir

\- no puedo dejar que haya algo entre Raven y tu- dijo Daring firmemente

\- ¡amistad!, ¿eso no puede haber?- pregunto Dexter mirando a su hermano con ojos de furia

\- Dexter, ¿crees que soy tonto?, eh visto como la vez, es obvio que estas enamorado de ella... sigo sin entender como los demas no se dan cuenta- dijo tomando el celular de Dexter

\- ¡¿tan malo es estar enamorado de alguien?!... ¡no me digas!, ¡por que yo soy Royal y ella Rebel!, ¡¿no?!- grito Dexter intentanto salir

\- exacto... pero eso pronto se solucionara... ¿que pensara Raven cuando la dejes plantada?, ¿o cuando lea "tu" mensaje?- pregunto Daring mientras escribia algo en el celular

\- ¡no!, ¡Daring!- decia Dexter esta vez preocupado- por favor, quiero mucho a Raven,... no me hagas esto- dijo casi a modo de suplica

\- en verdad lo siento, pero ya entenderas que es por tu bien- dijo Daring saliendo de la habitacion mientras dejaba el celular de Dexter tirado junto de el, afuera de la barrera, ahi se podia ver claramente lo que decia y lo que contestaria Raven...

\- ¿listo?- pregunto Cupido alegremente

\- listo- dijo Daring maliciosamente

 **Un Tiempo Despues...**

\- algo esta mal...- decia Raven nerviosamente mientras esperaba a Dexter afuera del cine, habia dejado a Cerise y a Hunter hace ya un rato- ¿por que tarda tanto?- se pregunto mientras revisaba su celular... ¡tenia un mensaje de Dexter!, seguro le diria que se habia retrasado un poco pero no se esperaba lo que venia...

 _"Raven ya lo eh pensado bien, el decirte que salieramos fue un error... tu eres un error, ¡eres una rebel!, yo un royal, ¿creiste que en verdad me agradabas? ¡pues no!, ni te molestes en esperarme por que nunca saldria con un monstruo como tu!... tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer como para estar con alguien tan ingsinificante... ¡es mas!, ni te molestes en hablarme, ni mirarme, que tu sola presencia molesta... adios."_

 _-_ ¿que...?- fue lo unico que alcanzo a decir Raven con un hilo de voz, sus ojos comenzaban a picar y por mas que quiso contener las lagrimas estas salieron inremediablemente a la par de las primeras gotas de lluvia... no sabia que hacer, se sentia perdida... ¿contestaba?, ¿que le dirira?, el habia sido muy claro... solo se le ocurrio escribir unas cuantas palabras:

 _"entonces no volvere a molestarte Dexter... Adios, "amigo".-_ Leia Dexter desde la barrera... queria que la tierra se lo tragara en ese momento... el corazon en unos cuantos segundos se le habia redujido a cenizas...

Ella en cambio sentia una mezcla de sentimientos, furia y un inmenso dolor a la par... la lluvia era cada vez mas fuerte, las calles se encontraban solas, solo ella, la unica que se encontraba en las calles desciertas, a esas alturas ya no le importaba mojarse ya que ni las zapatillas de alto tacon le permitian correr... tampoco le importaba si el maquillaje se le corria o si enfermaba... lo unico que queria eran unos brazos que la consolaran, un hombro en el cual llorar amargamente... e inmediatamente se le vino a la mente la unica persona que la habia "advertido" sobre el peligro que corria...

\- Hunter...- apenas si podia hablar... las palabras salieron lentamente y chillonas tambien

\- ¿Raven...?- pregunto el cazador del otro lado de la bocina

\- ven... por favor...- decia mientras lloraba, su voz apenas y era entendible pero lo suficientemente clara para el... parecia mas una suplica que una peticion

\- esperame- fue lo unico que dijo antes de salir corriendo de su habitacion para ir a buscar a Raven, lo unico que tomo fue una sombrilla... pero no se permitio abrirla, le importaba un comino que el se mojase, ¿pero como estaria Raven?

Despues de haber corrido en direccion al cine donde se iban a ver Raven y Dexter, Hunter pudo ver una silueta bajo la lluvia eh inmediato supo de quien era...

\- ¡Raven!- escucho ella, pero ni siquiera volteo, ya sabia quien era

\- ¡¿que paso?!- pregunto Hunter llegando a ella pero al ver como estaba en vez de seguir preguntando la abrazo y ella comenzo a llorar

\- ya, ya, tranquila- decia Hunter acariciando su pelo pero no servia de nada

\- no quiere saber nada de mi... ¡cree que soy un monstruo!- decia Raven sin dejar llorar a lo que Hunter reacciono con un gran enojo

\- sabes que eso no es cierto... eres una persona maravillosa- decia tratando de sonar enojado, en cuanto viera a Dexter le daria una gran leccion, no por nada era hijo de un cazador

\- gracias... pero tal vez lo que diga sea verdad... ¡soy la hija de la reina malvada!... deberia firmar- decia Raven haciendo que Hunter quedara en shock, ¿tanto de habia dolido para pensar asi?, el esperaba que solo fuera el momento y no hablara en cerio

\- lo mejor sera regresar a las habitaciones- fue lo unico que se le ocurrio decir, se encargaria despues de hacer recapacitar a su amiga quien solo asintio

 **"** _ya veras Dexter..."_ pensaba con furia retenida el futuro cazador... _"nunca confies en un royal..."_ seguia pensando mientras caminaba con su amiga recargada en su hombro...

 **Continuara...**

 _ **Otro capitulo..! espero les guste y gracias por sus reviews...**_

 _ **Silvermist Wattson:** Me alegra que te haya gustado!, si, a mi en lo personal no me gustan los royals, solo algunos... espero que te guste el capitulo... :D_

 ** _Yolotsin Xochitl:_** _Hola, que bueno que te gusto y en cuanto a lo de Apple sinceramente me gustaba el personaje al principio pero al ver el resto de los capitulos me comenzo a caer mal... por eso es que aqui yo la hago un personaje mas "malo", aunque no planeo que ella sea la villana de la historia... tan solo la pongo con esa idea de hacer que Raven firme el libro... espero que te guste este capitulo... Bye!_

 ** _HadaMagica93:_** _Hola..!,aqui esta la actualizacion jeje, espero te guste y lo que le pasa a Raven se ira revelando conforme pase la historia... hasta el proximo capitulo... Bye! :D_


	4. Capitulo 4: El Nuevo Alumno

**Capitulo 4: "El Nuevo Alumno"**

Habia pasado exactamente una semana desde el "incidente" entre Raven y Dexter, y la cosas no iban muy bien que digamos...

\- ¡Raven!, ¡por favor!- gritaba Dexter mientras seguia a Raven por los pasillos de ever after

\- ¡que me dejes en paz!- gritaba Raven sin siquiera voltear a ver al joven principe

\- ¡deja que te explique!- corria Dexter sin rendirse cuando...

\- ¿no te queda claro que no quiere hablar contigo?- pregunto Hunter atravesandose en su camino

\- Hunter...- Dexter decia el nombre de su "amigo" con enojo

\- el mismo... ahora, ¿quieres hacerme el favor de dejar a mi amiga en paz?- pregunto Hunter sin esconder su enojo

\- ¿tu me puedes hacer el favor de no meterte en lo que no te importa?- pregunto Dexter a la defensiva- ¿y no deberias de estar con Ashlynn?- pregunto esta vez con un poco de burla en su voz

\- sabes que ella y yo ya no somos nada...- decia Hunter aguantando para no perder la paciencia

\- jajajja ¿y Raven que tiene que ver?, que tu no puedas ser feliz no significa que ella no deba serlo- decia Dexter con aparente burla

\- la protejo, ¿crees que dejaria que estuviera contigo despues de lo que le hiciste?- decia retadoramente

\- nunca me dejaste explicarte, ni a ti ni a ella- dijo Dexter cada vez mas enojado- ¡es mas! ni siquiera me dejas que me acerque-

\- y nunca lo haras- dijo Hunter para ir tras Raven dejando a Dexter rojo de el enojo

 **\- vaya, si que los separaste- decia la voz joven**

 **\- claro, no por nada tengo mucha tecnica- contesto la voz vieja**

 **\- pero las demas no eran y solo separaste a lo tonto- dijo la voz joven ahora con algo de burla**

 **\- pero ella si es... asi que deja de reirte- decia la voz vieja algo apenada**

 **\- total... ¿ya llego el chico nuevo?- pregunto la voz joven**

 **\- casi...**

 **\- sigo insistiendo que yo habria podido ir- dijo la voz joven con reproche**

 **\- ¡que no!- grito algo desesperada la voz vieja- el de todos modos iba a asistir a ever after...**

 **\- si... coincidio con nuestros planes- decia la voz joven**

 **-** ¡Raven!- grito Hunter mientras corria hacia su amiga

\- no tenias por que hacer eso- decia Raven sin siquiera voltear a ver a Hunter

\- ¿no querias eso?-pregunto confundido

\- ¿sabes que?- pregunto algo enojada pero despues se tranquilizo- ¿vamos a clase?- pregunto cambiando de actitud

\- claro...

 **Con Apple...**

-y ¿ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto Briar

\- claro, una princesa como yo debe componerse rapido- decia con aires de grandeza- pero sigo confundida..- dijo esta vez soltando un suspiro

\- Apple, amiga, no es por bajarte las ilusiones, pero Raven no parece que se vaya a volver mala...- decia Briar pensando en lo sucedido

\- lo se... ¡hasta parecio una reina ese dia!-

\- y no una malvada precisamente..- dijo Briar chocando con un chico de pelo color negro como la noche, ojos grises, piel blanca parecida a la de Apple, con una vestimenta que se basaba en un pantalon de mezclilla, una playera color cafe y una chaqueta con el simbolo de ever after...

\- oh, lo siento- se disculpo Briar algo avergonzada pero aquel chico no le dijo palabra alguna

\- no te he visto por aqui, ¿eres nuevo?- hablo esta vez Apple al ver que a Briar no le contesto

\- si- fue lo unico que dijo

\- ehh ok, ¿nos vamos Apple?- pregunto Briar incomodamente

\- claro- contesto Apple sin objecion alguna, ya tendria otra oportunidad para hablarle, al fin que siendo la futura blanca nieves estaba segura de que le iba a agradar

\- ¿que fue eso?- pregunto Briar cuando ya se habian alejado, aquel chico simplemente siguio su camino

\- no lo se, pero es nuevo, nunca lo habia visto- decia Apple con la duda en las palabras

\- parecio Rebel...

\- Si, pero un Rebel muy guapo- dijo Apple con una pequeña sonrisa de lado

\- hey!, pues creo que tienes razon, podra ser muy descortes, pero esta muuyy bien- dijo Briar apoyando a su amiga

\- creo que hasta le podria hacer competencia a Daring...-

\- ¿de que hablan?- pregunto Ashlynn uniendose a la conversacion

\- del chico nuevo- contesto Briar con una sonrisa

\- ¿chico nuevo?- pregunto la proxima cenicienta

\- si, y creemos que es Rebel...- dijo Apple curiosamente

\- Oh...- dijo Ashlynn con desilusion- pense que era royal-

\- bueno, por el momento eso no importa, mejor vamos a clases- dijo Briar jalando a sus amigas para que se dieran prisa

* * *

Despues de todo un largo dia de clases, Royals y Rebels se encontraban en la cafeteria para despues continuar con las ultimas asignaturas de ese dia... Para ese momento ya casi toda la escuela sabia del chico nuevo, pero nadie habia hablado con el, ya que no lo habian visto... solo escuchaban los rumores... Pero para sorpresa de todos el extraño alumno se encontraba en ese momento en la cafeteria, aunque nadie se animara a hablarle... claro hasta que...

\- Hola, me llamo Apple- decia llegando a la mesa del chico quien solo la miro sin expresion alguna

\- eh y tu te llamas...- dijo Apple intentando entablar conversacion con el nuevo alumno

\- no te debe de interesar- contesto con una voz algo fria, despues de eso solo se levanto dejando a Apple congelada en su lugar

\- ¡pero que grosero!- fue lo unico que atino a decir Apple despues de lo sucedido. Todas las miradas iban dirigidas al chico que se alejaba de la proxima blancanieves, pero para desgracia (o no) de el choco con una chica de pelo morado con negro quien al parecer se dirigia a una mesa a la que segun lo que habia escuchado era la de los rebels

\- oh disculpa- dijo Raven levantando la mirada para toparse con unos ojos grises que la miraban fijamente

\- no te preocupes- contesto el chico algo atontado

\- eh, me llamo Raven, ¿y tu?- pregunto Raven notando que el chico era nuevo, ya que nunca antes lo habia visto. Todos en la cafeteria no despegaban la vista del par

\- Edgar...- contesto sin dudar ni un segundo

\- oh, y eres nuevo en el instituto ¿verdad?- pregunto Raven interesandose en el chico

\- Si, supongo que tu ya llevas tiempo aqui ¿no?-dijo Edgar sin despegar la vista de la chica

\- algo jeje- dijo Raven nerviosamente, algo en ese chico le habia agradado

\- ¿y de quien eres hija?- pregunto Edgar

\- eh de...- ¡hasta aqui habia llegado!, cuando le dijera hija de quien era de seguro correria, adios al amigo nuevo- de la reina malvada- dijo resignada

\- ¿en cerio?- pregunto el chico con sorpresa

\- si-

\- ¡es genial!- grito Edgar

\- ¿disculpa?- pregunto Raven mas que confundida

\- que es genial- dijo al igual que Raven- ¿pensaste que correria?- pregunto

\- pues... si- admitio avergonzada

Era definitivo, nadie les despegaba la mirada, ¿el chico nuevo le agrado Raven?, ¿aun sabiendo de quien era hija?... habia de todo, miradas de sorpresa, de curiosidad, de enojo... mas por parte del mas joven de los Charming y una mirada burlona de parte de Hunter al ver la expresion de su "amigo"

\- ¿tu hijo de quien eres?- pregunto Raven, en ese momento le valia que nadie les despegara la mirada

\- de...

* * *

\- ¡¿que hijo de quien es...?!- grito Apple y Briar al unisono cuando escucharon al chico

\- ¡no me lo creo!- dijo Ashlynn con los ojos abiertos de par en par

\- estoy frito...- dijo Dexter con una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupacion- tenia que ser hijo de ella, ¡vaya competencia!- dijo escondiendo la cabeza entre sus manos

\- tranquilo hermano... tienes a Cupido- dijo Daring a quien tambien se le notaba sorprendido

\- tu ni me hables- contesto Dexter de mal modo

\- ahora entiendo la actitud tan fria de hace rato- dijo Apple un poco mas calmada, pero aun toda la cafeteria era mil murmullos

\- vaya que lo explica- dijo Briar aun con los ojos abiertos de par en par

\- oye...

\- ¿que?- pregunto Briar poniendo atencion a su amiga

\- ¡esto es perfecto!- grito Apple emocionada captando la atencion de todos sus amigos

\- ¿que tiene de perfecto?- pregunto Dexter aguantando los celos

\- que ese chico hara mala a Raven, es decir, ¡solo mirenlo!, es un verdadero villano- decia Apple con un gran brillo e ilusion en la mirada

\- Apple, no creo que Raven vaya a cambiar por un chico- dijo Ashlynn insegura de las palabras de Apple

\- Ashlynn tiene razon, ni siquiera sabemos si se llevaran bien- concluyo Briar sin despegar la mirada de la pareja que conversaba muy a gusto en el centro de la cafeteria sin importarles que media escuela estuviera hablando de ellos en ese momento

\- ¡Haremos que se lleven bien!- dijo Apple dando pequeños aplausos

\- ¡ni de broma!- se interpuso Dexter en el "plan"- no sabemos si puede ser peligroso- dijo con una mirada fria y seria

\- hermano, ambos son villanos- hablo Daring mirandose a su espejo

\- me vale un comino que ambos sean villanos- dijo Dexter rojo por la furia

\- ehh ¿estas bien Dexter?- pregunto Ashlynn preocupada al igual que el resto de los royals

\- si- dijo de mal modo- tengo que irme- termino para, sin esperar respuesta alguna, tomar camino hacia la puerta de la cafeteria, varias miradas lo siguieron curiosamente pero una sobresalia de entre todas ellas, era muy rara la actitud del menor de los Charming

* * *

\- como te decia, si quieres despues de clases vamos a tomar un cafe, ¿que te parece?- pregunto Edgar mirando a la chica de ojos violetas

\- claro, no tengo ningun inconveniente... y... ehh- poco a poco la voz de Raven no atinaba a decir nada, tenia toda su atencion en aquel chico de chaqueta azul que se dirigia hecho una furia a la puerta

\- ¿pasa algo?- pregunto Edgar dirigiendo su vista hacia donde Raven veia insistentemente

\- eh?, ah!, si!- dijo rapidamente- recorde que tengo que irme a... eh...¡recoger una libreta!, ¡si, eso!, tengo que irme...- dijo nerviosamente tratando de que aquel chico no notara lo que sucedida

\- claro...- fue lo unico que dijo para hacerse a un lado y dejar pasar a Raven, pero no era tonto, habia visto perfectamente a quien veia Raven, pero recien se conocian, no iba a meterse- nos vemos luego- termino para dirigirse hacia su lugar cuando un chico lo llamo

\- eh... hola- dijo Hunter cuando Edgar hubiera llegado a la mesa rebel

\- Hola, ¿para que me llamaste?- dijo friamente sin prestar atencion al resto de la mesa

\- tan solo queriamos hablar contigo...

\- me sorprende que hasta este punto, considerando que toda la cafeteria no deja de observarme y que ya saben hijo de quien soy aun haya alguien interesado en entablar conversacion conmigo a parte de la bella princesa con la que hable hace un momento- dijo seria y friamente Edgar dejando a la mesa rebel sorprendida por su formalidad y manera de expresarse

\- digamos que si ya tenemos una amiga hija de la reina malvada no nos molestaria tener un amigo hijo de...

\- no lo menciones, por favor- interrumpio bruscamente- no me gusta- dijo Edgar sin desahacer la fria mirada

\- lo siento!, el punto es que eso te convierte en rebel y quisieramos llevarnos contigo- termino Hunter con algo de nervios

\- vaya, alguien cuerdo por aqui- dijo sentandose en la mesa- como supongo que ya saben mi nombre y tambien el de mi madre, diganme, ¿como se llaman?-

\- bueno yo me llamo Hunter, hijo del cazador- dijo con una sonrisa

\- yo me llamo Cerise, hija de caperucita roja- dijo sin dejar de sostener su capa

\- yo me llamo Maddie, hija del sombrerero loco- dijo con una de sus tipicas sonrisas mezcladas de locura

\- oh!, falto yo, me llamo Cedar, hija de pinocho- dijo alegremente llegando a la mesa

\- mmm mucho gusto- contesto Edgar con una leve sonrisa- una pregunta... aquella chica Raven, ¿tiene alguien especial?- dijo tratando de no sonar metiche

\- pues... digamos que tal vez- se apresuro a contestar Cerise y Maddie antes de que Hunter se metiera y dijera que no

\- oh... ¿y se puede saber si es Rebel?- pregunto Edgar con voz curiosa

\- no...bueno, es Royal- dijo Cerise desconfiada, para su gusto ese chico hacia demasiadas preguntas

\- pero no te preocupes, si ella te interesa adelante, esta libre- dijo Hunter sin pensarlo un segundo a lo que Cerise, y Maddie hicieron gesto de molestia

\- veo que eres muy abierto... eso me agrada- dijo Edgar con una sonrisa algo malevola- tengo que irme, hablamos luego- dijo para despedirse dejando a todos con caras temerosas a excepcion de Cerise quien tenia un gesto de desconfianza

\- vaya, es algo... raro- dijo Cedar tratando de iniciar tema de conversacion

\- si... pero supongo que tendremos que llevarnos con el- dijo Cerise con una mueca

\- oh vamos!, es rebel, ¿no?- dijo Maddie alegremente- ¡eso fantastico!, un nuevo alumno de nuestro bando- dijo mientras aplaudia

\- tienes razon, pero me preocupa las intenciones que tanga hacia Raven- dijo Hunter preocupado

\- lo dice el que le dijo que estaba libre- hablo Cerise con molestia en la voz- ¿te olvidas de Dexter?- pregunto cruzando los brazos

\- ¿que?, lo dije sin pensar- dijo Hunter apenado- ya, mejor vamos a clases...-

\- ya que...- dijo Cerise incorforme con la respuesta del cazador

\- venga!, levanten esos animos, ¡vamonos!- dijo Maddie parandose de golpe de la mesa- de paso ire a buscar a Raven, sepa donde se fue- dijo tomando camino hacia la puerta

\- ¡cierto!, ¿donde esta Raven?- pregunto Hunter dandose cuenta de la ausencia de su amiga

\- ¿no te diste cuenta?, salio casi a la par de Dexter- dijo Cedar sin tomarle mucha importancia mientras Cerise sonreia

\- ¿y no me dijeron?- pregunto Hunter algo molesto

\- ¿para que?, para que fueras a detenerla?, mejor ves con Ashlynn que te hace falta- dijo Cerise para continuar caminando apartada del resto dejando a todos con una expresion de sorpresa

\- ah!- grito Hunter molesto para tomar un camino distinto al de Cerise

* * *

Trataba de seguirle el paso, pero en verdad se le habia adelantado bastante, _"¿donde estara?"_ , penso Raven viendo para los pasillos de ever after vacios, todos se encontraban en la cafeteria

\- ¿pero que estoy haciendo?- se pregunto parando de correr- se supone que es el, el que deberia ir a buscarme, no yo- dijo Raven algo molesta pensando en lo sucedido aquella tarde-noche

\- mmm tal vez deba ir a buscar a los chicos...- dijo Raven para si misma cuando al dar vuelta en uno de tantos pasillos, se topo con algo que no penso ver... al menos no en ese momento

Ahi enfrente se encontraba Dexter, pero no el solo, tambien se encontraba la hija de eros, Cupido...besandose

A pesar de haber sido ella la que tomara la desicion de haber dejado de lado a Dexter, no pudo evitar sentir como mil espinas atravesar su corazon en ese momento, rogaba por que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de su presencia, preferiria hacerse la que no habia visto nada y evitar el resto de su vida al par... pero sabia que eso no iba a ser posible, no fue hasta que Dexter hubiera volteado hacia ella cuando salio de su trance y lo unico que pudo hacer fue echarse a correr para ver por el rabillo del ojo como Dexter comenzaba a correr tras de ella, pero tampoco se iba a dejar alcanzar tan facil, solo pedia soledad, solo un poco antes de salir otra vez al mundo aparentando estar bien y seguir con escribir su destino dando esperanza a muchos, para eso estaba hecha, era su objetivo, ¿cuando entenderia?, pensaba sin parar ni un segundo de correr, pero Dexter era un poco mas rapido que ella y casi le daba alcanze...

\- ¡Raven!, ¡espera!- escuchaba Raven no tan lejos de ella, _"¿que hago?",_ penso por una milesima de segundo ya que a ese paso seria alcanzada por el menor de los Charming, _"no dejare que me alcanze... sera rapido pero yo puedo hacer magia"_ , penso ahora con enojo mas que con tristeza, poco a poco, conforme daba mas pasos, ese sentimiento de arreglar las cosas desaparecia

Apenas y se dio cuenta cuando lanzo un hechizo inconsientemente haciendo que varios casilleros cayeran al paso de ella en un intento de detener a Dexter sin lastimarlo; pero no funcionada

\- ¡Raven!, ¡asi me lanzes todos los casilleros del mundo no parare!- grito Dexter esquivandolos tan rapido como podia, si no arreglaba las cosas en ese momento probablemente no podria hacerlo nunca mas

\- ¡dejame!- grito Raven lanzando otro hechizo haciendo que el piso se levantara a su paso, pero aun asi Dexter logro esquivarlo

\- ¡no!- grito el principe sin rendirse

\- ¿por que no vas con cupido?- pregunto Raven corriendo sin dejar de levantar el piso a su paso

\- ¡por que te quiero a ti!- grito Dexter sin parar de correr haciendo que Raven si lo hiciera

\- ¿que tu que...- pregunto Raven con un hilo de voz deteniendo la destruccion del piso mientras se volteaba lentamente hacia Dexter quien tambien para de correr para verla con algo de esperanza

\- si Raven, yo no quiero a Cupido ni a nadie mas solo a...- iba a decir Dexter caminando hacia Raven a paso lento pero no lo dejo terminar

\- ¡ya no digas mentiras!- grito Raven formando una aureola roja a su alrededor, comenzaba a cambiar como aquella vez en la cafeteria

\- pero Raven...- decia Dexter aun caminando hacia ella

\- ¡no te acerques!- grito Raven para que esa aureola roja se transformara en una morada y el efecto desapareciera lanzando un ataque contra Dexter haciendo que saliera volando para estrellarse contra unos casilleros para seguir corriendo dejando al principe en shock

\- nunca me habias atacado con magia...- susurro adolorido por el golpe sin poder pararse- Raven...

* * *

 ** _Hola...!, ¿que tal?, cuanto tiempo sin actualizar, ¿verdad?, jeje... espero les haya gustado el capitulo... ¿Reviews...? *_*_**

 ** _En verdad siento la tardanza, pero en estas vacaciones actualizare lo mas que pueda... hasta la proxima actualizacion, Bye! ;)_**


	5. Chapter 5: El es

_**Hola...! aqui les traigo otro cap :D... espero les guste, y gracias por sus reviews...!**_

 _ **Guest: me alegra que te guste jeje, aqui te dejo otro cap**_

 _ **HadaMagica93: Hola...!, bueno, en este capitulo se aclara quien es, pero las intenciones que tendra hacia Raven aun no se daran a conocer... espero te guste el cap..! :D**_

 _ **tila60: Hola...! jeje gracias y me alegra que te guste la historia :), en este cap se dice hijo de quien es :)... espero te guste...!**_

 _ **Sheducker: Hey! que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, tus reviews me inspiraron :3... aqui esta la actualizacion...!**_

 _ **Bueno, sin otra cosa que decir, aqui el capitulo 5...**_

 **Capitulo 5: El es...**

Toda su vida habia estado acostumbrado a a ver como todos corrian al verlo pasar... era algo bastante comun, pero nunca penso encontrar a otra persona a la que le pasara exactamente lo mismo, y si, se referia a aquella dulce chica Raven Queen, que contra todo pronostico de ser malvada, no se veia capaz ni de matar a una mosca, y eso si que lo dejo extrañado.

Desde que habia dicho hijo de quien era en la cafeteria eso de las miradas de confusion y curiosidad cambiaron por unas de terror... y claro, varios gritos.

Al pasar por uno de tantos pasillos de ever after vio un monton de casilleros tirados a diestra y siniestra y como todos los que pasaban por ahi los miraban sorprendidos, pero el no, ya sabia quien habia sido la causante de aquello...

 _"¿pasa algo?", preguntaba el chico que hace unos momentos habia conocido, "nada", habia contestado ella con el rastro de algunas lagrimas en sus mejillas, "no lo parece", habia insistido el, pero tan solo recibio una mirada de fastidio por parte de la chica de ojos violeta, "¿te puedes ir?", pregunto con molestia en su voz, ambos se encontraban en el bosque encantado, "claro", dijo el resignado, tal vez habersela topado en ese momento no habia sido lo mejor como el pensaba, "cuidado con los casilleros, tire algunos", fue lo ultimo que escucho salir de su boca ya que decidio irse, si no, tan solo le causaria mas molestias"_

 _-_ Hola...!- vio como una chica de cabello amarillo se acercaba a el con una gran sonrisa... y una camara con ayudante al lado

 _-_ ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunto sin mucha emocion, era como si ya supiera lo que seguia, algo le habian comentado acerca de eso

 _-_ si, bueno, primero que nada me llamo Blondie Lockes- decia la chica con emocion pero si, con algo de temor- tengo un blog donde doy todo tipo de noticias a todos los alumnos de ever after, y quisiera...

 _-_ ¿hacerme una entrevista? _-_ pregunto Edgar con una expresion neutral interrumpiendo a la chica

\- exacto- dijo Blondie algo sorprendida por la seriedad del chico

\- claro- dijo sin emocion alguna, enseguida Blondie saco su microfono y dijo al chico que enfocara con la camara mientras decia que comenzara a grabar

\- Buenos dias compañeros de ever after, como sabran ayer nos llego la notica de que un nuevo alumno habia llegado a nuestra escuela, y en estos momentos estoy con el- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el chico- dime, ¿como te llamas?- pregunto

\- bueno, me llamo Edgar...- dijo algo divertido por la situacion pero sin perder su seriedad

\- y dinos Edgar... para los que no lo saben aun, ¿hijo de quien eres?- pregunto Blondie sabiendo la respuesta ya que habia estado presente en la cafeteria

\- bueno, con mucho orgullo les digo que soy hijo de...- dudo un momento- malefica- dijo haciendo que todos los que estaban al rededor lo vieran insistentemente pero el ni se sorprendio ni mucho menos

\- y dinos, al ser hijo de malefica debes llevarte de maravilla con la hija de la reina malvada, Raven Queen, ¿no es asi?- pregunto Blondie presintiendo que la transmision de ese dia seria todo un exito y eso la motivaba mas

\- apenas la voy conociendo, pero si puedo decir que es una chica maravillosa- dijo esta vez sin poder evitar una sonrisa

\- oh... y, ¿que piensas de que no piensa seguir los pasos de su madre?-

Vaya, eso si que lo dejo sorprendido pues ya sabia que era eso del destino, pero no sabia que Raven no pensaba seguirlo...

\- ehh, pues, siendo sincero aun no lo sabia, pero si es asi, creo que es una exelente idea- dijo con seguridad haciendo que en distintas partes de la escuela los royals le miraran con odio y desaprobacion, en cambio, los rebels lo miraban con alegria, bastaron esas palabras para ganarse, al menos, al bando rebel.

\- vaya...- fue lo unico que pudo decir Blondie con los ojos aun abiertos por la sorpresa- bueno amigos, creo que eso a sido todo por hoy- dijo despidiendose de la camara para cortar con la transmision, decir gracias a Edgar y alejarse dando brincos de alegria por el exito que tuvo

\- vaya, eso fue raro...- se dijo a si mismo mirando a la chica alejarse

 **En otra parte de la escuela...**

Raven no tenia ganas ni siquiera para pararse despues de lo que habia visto, sabia que en parte era su culpa, pero, ¿tan poco le importaba a Dexter para que la cambiase tan rapido?, bueno, aunque despues de lo sucedido hace semanas no le sorprendia tanto, sin embargo, le dolia

\- ah, Raven, no puedes quedarte en cama todo el dia- hablo Apple quien se arreglaba para otro, segun ella, perfecto dia

\- si, si puedo y lo hare- contesto sin ganas

\- vamos, no es el fin del mundo- la trato de animar Apple

\- si lo es... ni siquiera tengo fuerza para pararme Apple- dijo cuando se percato de algo- oye... ¿no estabas molesta conmigo?- pregunto abriendo un poco mas los ojos

\- pues no molesta... algo sorprendida por lo que paso ese dia en la cafeteria pero no iba a dejar que me afectara- dijo Apple algo incomoda por el tema pero decidio cambiarlo rapido- entonces, ¿no te piensas parar?- pregunto Apple sin quitarle la mirada de encima

\- no- contesto Raven cerrando los ojos

\- bueno, pues tendre que pararte- dijo para llamar con su bello canto a algunas aves que al llegar a la habitacion inmediatamente empezaron a levantar a Raven quien abrio los ojos algo asustada

\- aves hijas de...- iba a hablar la pelimorada pero decidio medir su vocabulario- ya, ya, ¿ok?, me voy a parar- dijo sin ganas

\- perfecto...!- dijo Apple con algo de satisfaccion- tengo que irme, nos vemos luego- dijo para salir del cuarto

 _"No podia dejarte ahi...pero recuperar mi destino sigue en pie",_ penso con una exprecion triste mientras seguia su camino

\- no pasaria nada si faltara un dia a clases- se dijo Raven- pero, ¿que puedo esperar de la hija de blanca nieves?- pregunto al aire mientras se asomaba por la ventana de su cuarto, recordando lo de la cafeteria

\- ¿Y si...?- pregunto desviando la mirada del cielo para dirigirla a su armario

\- humm- dijo acercandose al mueble para abrirlo y verlo lleno conjuntos en colores morado, negro y plateado, ninguno colorido- ¿hago un cambio?- termino la pregunta formulada de hace unos momentos

Tomo un vestido de los varios que tenia y en seguida corrio a ponerselo, despues camino hasta estar enfrente de un espejo que tenia de cuerpo entero. Observandolo detenidamente analizo cada una de sus decoraciones, sus colores y su forma... despues tan solo hecho a volar la imaginacion...

\- tal vez un color distinto pueda funcionar...- dijo concentrandose para lanzar un pequeño rayo morado al vestido pero este no hizo nada mas que cambiar a un color mas oscuro..- no, eso no lo tenia en mente- se regaño a si misma- vamos Raven, pudiste una vez podras hacerlo otra mas- se motivo a si misma, esta vez cerro los ojos y volvio a lanzar un pequeño rayo pero, a diferencia del otro este era un tono rojizo- rosado.

Lo logro.

Al abrir los ojos observo maravillada como el vestido poco a poco tomaba un color rojo fuerte con dorado.

\- genial!- grito de la emocion- mmm ahora...- dejo la frase en el aire para que con su mano y sin necesidad de cerrar los ojos acaricio la tela para hacerla cambiar de forma... y tambien funciono.

El vestido se dividio en dos prendas, una falda dorada corta y una blusa roja con un escote en V

\- los zapatos...- dijo con una mirada soñadora como si del hada madrina de cenicienta cuando hizo su vestido se tratase

El par se convirtio en unos hermosos zapatos color rojo con bordes dorados y pequeñas joyas incrustadas en los bordes.

En ese momento le valia de donde salia todo eso.

Tampoco le importaba Dexter.

Mucho menos asistir a clase puntual.

Desde afuera tan solo se podia observar rayos de luz salir por la ventana.

* * *

Parecia una fiera encerrada, aquellas que si se topan con alguien lo descuartizan sin importar quien sea.

Asi estaba el en esos momentos y en cuanto lo viera le partiria la cara en dos.

Le valia si llevara el apellido Charming, si fuera un rey o si fuera el mismisimo diablo.

\- en cuanto lo vea querra no haber nacido...- susurraba Hunter caminando en circulos al rededor de la fuente de ever after- ese hijo de...

\- ¡Hunter!- saludo Maddie alegremente

\- oh hola- contesto sin dejar de dar vueltas

\- ¿que pasa?- pregunto la wonderlina

\- el charming- diji entre dientes- eso pasa-

\- ¿Dexter?- pregunto Maddie con sorpresa- ¿que tiene?-

\- no te lo ah dicho Raven?- pregunto el cazador con algo de sorpresa, pero aun asi el coraje le ganaba

\- no la eh visto desde ayer corazon- dijo Maddie con una de sus tipicas sonrisas

\- de hecho yo tampoco- dijo Cerise llegando con una mirada de extrañesa

\- pues pasa que el principito le volvio a romper el corazon a Raven- explico apretando los dientes

\- eh..?!- preguntaron ambas chicas abriendo enormemente los ojos

\- lo que oyeron...!- grito Hunter con enojo

\- no eso baboso- dijo Cerise acercandose a Hunter para voltear con sus manos bruscamente la cabeza del cazador

\- que...?- no pudo terminar la pregunta, tan solo se quedo moviendo los labios sin emitir sonido alguno.

\- esa es...- dijo Maddie en el mismo estado que Hunter

\- ¿Raven?- Cerise termino la pregunta sin despegar los ojos de la chica que se acercaba a ellos sin poder disimular los nervios.

Por lo que fueran a pensar y por que todos se le quedaban viendo.

\- Hola- dijo Raven con una sonrisa nerviosa alzando levemente su mano en simbolo de saludo

\- Hola...- dijeron los tres al unisono sin ocultar su sorpresa

\- ¿que tal...?- pregunto dando una vuelta mostrando su atuendo

El resultado final era una blusa roja con bordes negros, cuello en V y mangas largas. En el centro llevaba dibujado un corazon con alas junto con una pluma de cuervo, las figuras eran deliniadas por pequeños diamantes transparentes.

Una falda que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas color dorado con un bordado en uno de los extremos color negro que decia "Raven" en letra cursiva

Por ultimo los zapatos eran iguales a los de antes pero en color dorado con negro ya que los que anteriores que habia creado no le habian gustado, estos igual llevaban pequeños diamantes.

\- bien...- Cerise y Hunter dijeron a la par mientras que Maddie no dudo ni un momento

\- te vez fantabulosa...!- grito dando pequeños brinquitos

\- encerio?- pregunto Raven con emocion

\- por supuesto- dijo Maddie guiñandole un ojo de forma graciosa

\- jaja te vez bien- dijo Cerise saliendo de su trance mientras le pegaba un codazo a Hunter para que tambien "saliera" de su trance

\- de hecho- dijo Hunter rascandose la nuca con evidente verguenza

\- jeje- rio Raven

\- oye... solo hay un pequeño problema...- dijo Cerise entrecerrando un poco los ojos- como que es ropa de royal...-

\- ah si!, respecto a eso...- Raven iba a decir algun pretexto pero Hunter la interumpio

\- vamos Cerise lo importante es que se ve bien...!- hablo Hunter con una sonrisa

\- si Cerise, debes de admitirlo...!- dijo Maddie dando esta ves pequeños aplausos

\- amm bueno- dijo Cerise sin querer insistir mas, tan solo le dedico una sonrisa

\- siento que algo se me olvida...- dijo Hunter poniendose poco a poco serio

\- Raven, ¿que paso con Dexter?- pregunto Maddie sin poder aguantar mas la curiosidad

Enseguida la ojivioleta se entristecio y algo en la cabeza Hunter hizo "Clikc"

\- lo voy a matar- dijo el cazador apretando los puños

\- No!, dejalo- dijo Raven poniendo una mano sobre su hombro

\- pero...

\- no vale la pena Hunter- dijo Raven comenzando a caminar de regreso a ever after

\- Raven...- dijeron Maddie y Cerise al unisono, de inmediato ella contesto un _"que les explique Hunter"_

\- los veo despues- dijo Raven sin parar su caminar

* * *

 **Con el menor de los Charming...**

Un idiota, eso era lo que era.

Ni mas ni menos.

Y eso seria siempre.

\- Dexter?- pregunto Cupid con algo de temor acercandose a el

\- si?- pregunto sin animo alguno

\- yo... siento lo de ayer...- Cupid no sabia como continuar, se suponia que ayudaba a las personas con el amor no a destruir su felicidad

\- no es tu culpa Cupid- dijo Dexter llegando a su casillero

\- en parte lo es jejeje...- Cupid rio nerviosamente tratando de aligerar la conversacion pero no funciono

\- me duele- susurro Dexter aguantando las ganas de soltar algunas lagrimas, ¿como se veria llorando?

\- oh vamos!, no puedes estar asi- dijo la chica de pelo rosa parandose a un lado de el

\- si puedo- dijo con desanimo sacando unos libros

\- pues...- iba a hablar pero la voz de alguien la detuvo

\- vaya Charming- escucharon ambos. La voz era fria

\- Edgar...- dijo Dexter ahora con molestia cerrando el casillero

\- Hola principito...

* * *

 ** _¡¿Que tal...?!, bueno?, malo?... Dejen sus comentarios...!_**

 ** _Nos vemos en el proximo cap..._**

 ** _Bye! :D_**


	6. Chapter 6: Rebel O Royal?

_**Hola..!, Lo se, lo se, lo se, lo se y lo se!...me tarde mucho en actualizar esta vez...en verdad siento la tardanza...**_

 _ **Pero bueno!, aqui les traigo otro capitulo.!, lo se! despues de hasta haberme creido muerta *_***_

 _ **Quiero decirles que sus reviews en verdad me motivan a seguir con la historia...**_

 _ **Sheducker: Que bueno que te guste.!, y en verdad pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto en subir el cap**_

 _ **Ares-sama: Que bueno que le gusten!, gracias por tu review :D**_

 _ **I love MAKORRA: gracias.!**_

 _ **jimenaparedes2011: aqui esta.!, espero te guste el capitulo :)**_

 _ **gracias por leer :3**_

 **Capitulo 6: Rebel O Royal?**

* * *

Caminaba a paso veloz por los pasillos de ever after, tan solo queria deshacerse de las miradas curiosas y sorprendidas de...bueno, casi todo el mundo.

\- agh!, ¿por que todos me miran asi?- pregunto Raven cerrando la puerta de un golpe quedando recargada en ella.

\- que bueno que llega señorita Queen- escucho la voz de su maestra, Baba Yaga

\- eh?- respondio alzando la vista para ver a todos los presentes con miradas de asombro y a su maestra con reprobacion- ciento la tardanza- dijo casi al instante

\- no se preocupe...- dijo Baba Yaga lentamente examinandola con la mirada- y a que se debe el cambio?- pregunto con una ceja alzada

\- ahh, pues...- no sabia que contestar, para su suerte en ese instante alguien entro sin previo aviso al aula

\- Raven!- gritaron Cerise y Maddie abriendo la puerta de golpe

\- que pasa?- pregunto Raven asustada por el comportamiento de sus amigas

\- Dexter y Edgar estan a punto de pelear!- gritaron ambas al unisono, Raven tan solo puso cara de sorpresa

\- vamos!- grito saliendo ignorando a Baba Yaga gritandole que se detuviera

\- pelea!- grito un alumno de los presentes saliendo de salon como alma que lleva el diablo junto con todos los demas siguiendole

\- alto!, alto!- grito Baba Yaga, pero por lo visto nadie le haria caso

\- esos son mis alumnos, saltandose las ordenes- dijo limpiandose una lagrima de felicidad

* * *

\- que pretendes con Raven?- pregunto Dexter demandando una respuesta

\- nada, pero dime, ¿que es lo que tu pretendes?- pregunto Edgar seriamente

\- a que te refieres?- pregunto Dexter notablemente molesto

\- ja!, y lo preguntas?, tan solo la haces sentir miserable- dijo Edgar escupiendo las palabras

\- no- contesto Dexter con duda

\- claro que si, tan solo mira como esta...destrozada!, y solo por tu culpa- dijo apretando los dientes

\- eres un idiota!- grito Dexter sin saber que responder, en parte tenia razon

\- que?, estoy en lo cierto verdad?- pregunto burlonamente

\- menor vamonos Dexter- susurro Cupido con temor

\- anda huye...siempre lo haces- dijo Edgar interrumpiendo a la pelirosada

\- basta!- grito Raven llegando al lugar seguida de Cerise y Maddie- ambos se comportan como niños!- dijo con una gran molestia

\- no es mi culpa que diga la verdad!- grito Edgar con rabia a Dexter

\- no es la verdad!- grito Dexter hecho una furia- ahora te voy a enseñar lo que es una verdad- dijo apretando los puños y los dientes- la verdad es que te voy a patear el trasero- dijo caminando hacia el, sus ojos se iban poniendo cafe oscuro, casi llegando a negro y sus uñas parecian ser garras

\- Dexter?- pregunto Raven sorprendida sin saber que hacer

De pronto una flecha rozo al brazo de Dexter, justo con el que aparentaba iba a "rasguñar" a Edgar. La flecha transpazo la manga y se clavo en uno de los casilleros dejando a Dexter con el brazo pegado en el.

\- detente Charming- dijo Hunter saliendo de entre la multitud que se habia acumulado a ver el espectaculo con arco en mano

De un momento a otro Dexter volvia a ser el mismo, cuando reacciono tan solo pudo ver con asombro en lo que por momentos se habia "convertido", al mismo tiempo que miraba su brazo pegado al casillero, de un jalon lo quito de ahi rompiendo la tela de la chaqueta

\- es que no puedes durar un momento sin meterte en asuntos ajenos cazador?- pregunto Dexter con la vista clavada en el suelo apretando los dientes, se notaba enojado.

\- si me meti era por que ibas a empezar una locura- dijo bajando el arco

\- tiene razon- apoyo Raven acercandose a Dexter con cuidado

Edgar tan solo miraba con asombro, "¿en que se habia convertido ese idiota?" pensaba tratando de buscar una respuesta logica

\- Hunter!- grito Cerise al instante enojada

\- que pasa? -pregunto volteando a verla

\- casi le entierras la flecha!- dijo Cerise con molestia siendo apoyada por Cupido y Maddie

\- pudiste haber ocasionado una tragedia- se quejo Cupido con clara preocupacion

\- de todos modos aqui ya pasaron como mil tragedias- dijo Hunter sin hacer caso a los reclamos

\- Raven, alejate de el- hablo otra voz bastante conocida para todos

\- ...y creo que faltan mas corazon- dijo Maddie al tercio con algo de miedo

\- Daring?- pregunto Cerise casi de inmediato al escuchar el peculiar tono

\- que te alejes- dijo Daring sin hacer caso a Cerise saliendo de la multitud con Apple detras de el, en su rostro se podia observar molestia

\- que haces aqui?- pregunto Raven a la defensiva

\- alguien me aviso- dijo Daring burlonamente dirigiendo su mirada a la chica detras de el

\- Apple?- pregunto Raven mirandola con confusion

\- asi es Raven- dijo Apple manteniendole la mirada

\- por que?- pregunto Raven sin entender- sabes muy bien que decirle a Daring lo que sucedia solo empeoraria las cosas- dijo con casi lagrimas en los ojos- pense que a pesar de nuestras diferencias me apoyarias- dijo con enojo contenido, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba gritando

\- tan solo quiero mi felices por siempre Raven- dijo Apple con una sonrisa que inspiraba miedo en vez de la tipica sonrisa de amor y compasion

\- sigues con eso?!- pregunto Raven en un suspiro de cansancio, al menos ya sabia el porque el actuar de Apple

\- "seguimos" con eso- corrigio Daring en un susurro cuando sin previo aviso levanto su mano con claras intenciones de atinar una cachetada al rostro de la pelimorada

\- No te atrevas!- grito Dexter interponiendose entre su hermano y Raven sujetando el brazo del principe

\- vaya hermanito, no te resignas- dijo Daring quitando su brazo de un jalon

\- por que tendria que hacerlo?- pregunto Dexter sin moverse ni un centimetro

\- despues de todo lo que eh hecho para que reacciones...¡¿sigues con esta estupidez?!- pregunto Daring haciendole frente a su hermano

\- a que se refiere?- pregunto Raven desconcertada

\- pensabas que el te habia dejando plantada dulce reina?- pregunto Daring con rencor en cada palabra que pronunciaba- pues no!, yo fui- dijo esta vez en una sonora carcajada

Todos incluyendo a Edgar, Hunter, Cerise, Maddie y Cupido observaban y escuchaban expectantes.

\- que?- pregunto Raven sin procesar lo recien escuchado volteando a ver a Apple inmediatamente

\- tu lo sabias?!- pregunto en un grito exigiendo una respuesta

\- a penas me lo dijo- dijo agachando la mirada- de todos modos no te lo hubiera dicho- dijo sin siquiera verla

\- Dexter yo...- iba a hablar Raven pero Daring enseguida la interrumpio

\- encerio despues de que ella no te quiso escuchar seguiras protegiendola?- pregunto Daring con una risa triunfante

Dexter tan solo volteo a ver a Raven quien no hizo nada mas que observarlo, las palabras no salian de su boca.

El volvio a voltear hacia su hermano- tu lo provocaste Daring- dijo mirandolo desafiante

\- perfecto!- grito el Charming desesperado dando de vueltas como demente- si esa es tu decision la respeto!- grito mientras Dexter aun estaba parado delante de Raven protegiendola de cualquier ataque de su hermano

\- deshonra a toda la familia Dexter!, deshonra a nuestro padre, a nuestra madre, a nuestra hermana- decia con clara rabia- deshonra a todos los Charming!- grito frustado

\- es momento de que decidas Dexterous Charming- dijo con seriedad

\- Royal O Rebel?- pregunto mientras todos miraban expectantes- pero tan solo ponte a pensar en la verguenza que haras pasar a toda nuestra familia, tan solo por una chica...- dijo fríamente.

Royals esperaban una respuesta

Rebels esperaban una respuesta

Ella esperaba una respuesta

\- decide-

* * *

 ** _Que tal..?, lo se, es un poco corto pero ya tenia que actualizar xD._**

 ** _Dejen sus reviews!, los veo en el proximo Cap..._**

 ** _Bye...! :D_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_...16 de noviembre del 2015...Sakura ah encontrado la inspiracion... *Se escuchan aplausos y gritos de alegria*_**

 ** _Hola! :D :D...lo se!, estaran pensando "esta ya va con su disculpa", ¡acertaron! xD._**

 ** _Que les puedo decir?, solo que para estas vacaciones actualizare (pero no prometo nada xD)_**

 ** _Otra cosa! Decidi cambiar mi nombre de usuario por razones personales, pero sigo siendo la misma escritora, solo que ahora me llamo Sakura Cruz._**

 ** _Next Chapter! :D_**

 ** _Pero antes...gracias por sus reviews:_**

 **Sheducker: seguro me querras matar, ¡con justa razon!, me tarde mucho :(...que bueno que te guste la historia! disfruta del cap ;)**

 **Guest: Gracias! :D, aqui esta la actualizacion**

 **ana20: que bueno que te haya gustado!, aqui esta el siguiente cap :)**

 **Ares-sama: aqui esta la actualizacion!**

 **Yolotsin Xochitl: Bueno! me alegro de que te guste aunque sea un poco. Pongo a varios Ocs por que si no la historia siento que se haria un poco aburrida, pero bueno!, ¿quien ah dicho que todos vayan a ser completamente ocs?, sigue leyendo! Que aun no eh revelado la identidad de los que seran tambien parte de esta historia ;)**

 **mery: gracias!, espero que te guste el cap aunque todavia no se vera lo definitivo :)**

 ** _Y Sin mas que decir...¡Que comienze la lectura!_**

 ** _Nota: En esta historia es como si nunca hubiera existido "Way Too Wonderland"_**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7: El secuestro Y El Sueño Profundo**

 ** _\- todo bajo control eh?- pregunto la voz joven_**

 ** _\- no te cansas de molestar a un pobre anciano?- pregunto la voz notablemente mayor_**

 ** _\- ya dejalo!- dijo irritada la voz joven- sabes que si el principe dice que rebel esto se va al caño no?- pregunto con clara preocupacion_**

 ** _\- ya lo se!- dijo en un grito- ve por los guardianes- ordeno la voz anciana- ve por ella, ¡rapido!- sentencio_**

 ** _\- jaja como digas- dijo la voz joven saliendo de las tinieblas de la habitacion- esto sera de cuento de horror- dijo un joven de pelo rojo con negro, lo unico que se podia distinguir de el_**

 ** _\- guardias!- grito saliendo a un pasillo notablemente lujoso_**

 ** _\- que pasa mi señor?- pregunto uno de ellos_**

 ** _\- llama a los demas, vamos por la princesa- dijo sin dar tiempo al otro de replicar_**

 ** _\- enseguida-_**

 **-** Decide- lo escucho decir una de las voces mas frias que habia escuchado.

Volteo a ver directamente a Raven, luego a los demas.

¿Que debia hacer?, por una parte Daring tenia razon.

Pero tambien debia de aceptar la realidad...sus padres no iban a ser eternos, algun dia tendrian que irse y sus hermanos harian su propia vida...

 _"¿Donde demonios esta Grimm cuando se le necesita?"-_ pensaba una Raven mas nerviosa que aterrada como el resto presente

-yo...

\- paren!- se escucho un grito que hizo eco en todo el lugar seguido de un silencio perturbador

\- que...-iba a preguntar Raven cuando una cuerda fue lanzada hacia ella sujetandola de los pies- ahh!- grito antes de caer al suelo

\- Raven!- grito Edgar para correr hacia ella

\- que lastima que tenga que interrumpir este hermoso show- hablo un joven apareciendo en una nube de humo rojo

\- quien eres?- pregunto Daring amenazante desenfundando su espada a lo que Dexter le imito

\- creen que les contestare asi de facil?- pregunto el chico burlandose de los hermanos- tipico de royals, creer que todo esta a su alcanze...patetico- escupia las palabras con rabia- vine por ella- dijo señalando a Raven quien se terminaba de quitar las sogas y se levantaba con ayuda de Edgar

\- por mi?- pregunto Raven abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa

\- estas loco si crees que te la llevaras!- gritaron Cerise y Hunter parandose enfrente de ella, Maddie y Cupido veian estupefactas

\- entonces lo estoy- respondio sonriendo con arrogancia- ataquen!- grito para dejar ver como decenas de soldados aparecian

\- demonios!- grito Dexter con rabia corriendo hacia Raven- estas bien?!- pregunto a gritos, notablemente preocupado

\- Si...- solo atino a decir eso ya que varios soldados la jalaron

\- Raven!- gritaron a la par Edgar, Hunter, Cerise y Dexter

\- vayan a derrotar soldados!- ordeno Edgar corriendo hacia Raven- yo la ayudare-

\- espera!- grito Dexter deteniendolo- ¡¿quien te crees para darnos ordenes?!- pregunto Desafiante

\- escucha Charming, si tu vas con Raven solo seras un estorbo- replico Edgar con voz autoritaria- tengo poderes igual que ella, yo podre ayudarla mas- dijo hechandose a correr sin esperar respuesta

\- Dexter!- grito Cupido al ver que iba a correr tras el- tiene razon, el puede ayudarla mas- dijo la pelirosada deteniendolo del brazo

\- lo siento...- dijo Maddie acercandose

\- no se preocupen- contesto Dexter mirando hacia el suelo hasta que el sonido del alboroto lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad- vayan a un lugar seguro!- ordeno en un grito

\- pero...- intentaron replicar

\- ahora!- grito asustando un poco a Cupido

\- esta bien- susurro la pelirosada, nunca habia visto asi a Dexter

\- vamonos ya Cupid- dijo Maddie sacandola del trance mientras la comenzaba a jalar del brazo

-...Si- contesto para hecharse a correr junto con Maddie, esta ultima se detuvo en la puerta

\- confio en que estaras bien Raven- susurro viendo como la antes mencionada comenzaba a pelear con magia junto con Edgar

* * *

\- Raven!- la llamo lanzando un rayo morado haciendo que los soldados la soltaran

\- Edgar!- grito corriendo hacia el- ¡¿donde estan los demas?!- pregunto cuando llego a el

\- peleando, iban a hacer lo posible por derrotarlos- explico con la respiracion notablemente agitada

\- no podran hacerlo, ¡son muchos!- grito lanzando varios rayos contra nuevos soldados que venian hacia ellos

\- mucho gusto Raven Queen- vieron como llegaba aquel sujeto aterrizando enfrente de ellos, los soldados se detuvieron

\- ¡¿quien eres y que quieres?!- pregunto Raven exigiendo una respuesta

\- que gusto que preguntes; pero no puedo contestar...- contesto con fingida hospitalidad- pero podria hacerlo...- continuo- si vienes conmigo- termino de hablar estirando su mano hacia ella a modo de invitacion

\- y yo tampoco puedo ir...si no me dices tu nombre- respondio Raven de la misma manera que el

\- pero que valiente!- grito el sujeto con una sonrisa de maldad

\- a penas lo notas?- pregunto Raven desafiandolo

\- Raven no es buena idea retarlo...- susurro Edgar al oido de la pelimorada

\- Jajaja, ¿que..?, al niñito ya le dio miedo- se burlo el sujeto haciendo que la ira de Edgar creciera, no por nada era el hijo de malefica

\- acabemos con el- dijo con enojo sacando un aura morada-negra

\- eso me agrada mas que lo de antes- respondio Raven haciendo lo mismo que su compañero, pero esta aura era morada-claro

\- cabron!, ¿es que aqui todo lo tienen que complicar?- pregunto el sujeto algo fastidiado

\- es nuestro modo- dijo Raven lanzando un rayo hacia el

\- con que lo haremos por las malas?- pregunto riendo- Okey- contesto lanzando otro rayo, este era rojo

* * *

Estaba completamente alterada, no se podia definir de otra forma.

¿Que pasaria con Raven?, no lo sabia. Pero de algo estaba segura; aquel sujeto era mas fuerte que ella, al menos en control.

Si Raven tuviera los poderes completos de su madre o al menos supiera controlar los que tenia otra cosa seria.

Pero habia algo mas que llamo su atencion, era el.

Al verlo llegar pudo notar que fue a traves de algun portal, cosa que casi nadie noto. Era un portal parecido a un espejo...

Ahi fue cuando todo dio un gran "Click"

\- Por dios!- grito deteniendo su correr

\- que sucede Cupido?- pregunto Maddie parando unos cuantos pasos mas adelante que ella

\- es cierto que nadie de aqui puede usar espejos para transportacion?- pregunto con claro Temor

\- claro que no! esta prohibido- contesto negando-segun se el espejo en el que esta encerrada la Reina Malvada esta en la oficina de Grimm... la madre de Raven vive en cada uno de los espejos de ever after...si alguno de nosotros se transportara seria muy peligroso, podriamos quedar atrapados- explico notando como Cupido abria los ojos enormemente

\- pero no te preocupes!, de todos modos aunque alguno se quisiera arriesgar no podemos, los espejos nos repelen. Ni siquiera nos dejarian pasar una mano...- dijo tratando de calmar a Cupido.

\- alguna exepcion...?- pregunto con miedo en la voz

\- no que yo sepa...- dijo pensando- pero...ah! claro- grito con entusiasmo

Cupido tan solo paso saliva.

\- Raven...!, al ser la hija de la reina malvada el hechizo queda anulado con ella...pero nunca lo ah intentado, dice que es mejor mantener la distancia con su madre aunque tambien por que Grimm le ah prohibido hacerlo, pero conociendola una simple regla no la detendria- dijo viendo como Cupido comenzaba a correr

\- espera!, donde vas?- pregunto Maddie corriendo tras de ella

\- hay que regresar!- grito sin detenerse

\- por que?!- pregunto Maddie sin deja de correr pero no recibio respuesta alguna.

* * *

La pelea iba bastante pareja, los chicos hacian todo lo posible por "eliminar" soldados.

Por otro lado Raven y Edgar se las habian arreglado para darle buena pelea a aquel sujeto

Todo iba bien...casi bien...

\- basta!- grito un molesto desconocido- ya me hartaron- dijo el sujeto empezando a enfurecerse

 **Con Dexter...**

\- Dexter!- grito Cupido llegando bastante alterada, a unos cuantos pasos despues llegaba Maddie

\- Les dije que se fueran!- grito el principe enojado, a lo lejos Daring observaba entre pelea y pelea

\- Dexter van a usar los espejos- advirtio Cupido

\- espejos?, que espejos?- pregunto sin entender absolutamente nada

\- sabe que no podemos pasar a traves de ellos!, usara alguno para llevarse a Raven- explico Cupido lo mas rapido que pudo

\- oh no...- susurro Dexter completamente aterrado, no podia dejar que se la llevaran, simplemente no lo soportaria.

\- no puede ser...es imposible...- se negaba pero para eso Cerise se acercaba

\- ella tiene poderes, si el lanzara algun hechizo para llevarsela no funcionaria, ella lo anularia- dijo la chica de capa roja; seria casi imposible romper todos los espejos de ever after y si lo lograran el crearia mas con magia- ademas, es la unica que puede pasar a travez de ellos pero dudo que pueda hacer algo en contra de ellos-

\- que?- pregunto Maddie sorprendida- acaso no podria romperlos?- pregunto con incredulidad

\- no- hablo Apple llegando a ellos- el dia que ella intento modificar su espejo no pudo, el hechizo fue repelido y entro al mio solo por suerte- dijo a pesar que todos tenian una clara mirada de "largate de aqui"

\- lo siento, pero creo que tu no tienes voz aqui- hablo Hunter llegando rapidamente

\- chicos!, lo que menos necesitamos ahora es empezar a pelear entre nosotros- hablo Maddie con clara molestia

 **Con Raven y Edgar...**

\- acabemos con esto- dijo el extraño

Edgar y Raven solo se vieron entre si, no sabian de que estaba hablando.

\- Raven, princesa- hablo acercandose a ella

Esas palabras le molestaron, no era ninguna princesa y aunque lo fuera no tendria derecho a llamarla asi, claro, en momentos como ese no se iba a poner a discutir por ello. Tan solo retrocedio un poco, sin embargo el se acerco hasta quedar completamente a un lado de ella

Para cuando se dio cuenta ya le estaba susurrando al oido y lo que escucho la dejo helada

\- ¿te gustan los espejos?- pregunto dejandola inmovil, nunca habia "viajado" a traves de uno, le daba panico encontrarse con su madre. A pesar de eso sabia perfectamente que era la unica en ever after capaz de hacerlo y la unica incapaz de romperlos o hacerles algun hechizo.

No se habia dando cuenta cuando el hizo un movimiento tan rapido que en cuestion de segundos ya tenia un espejo aproximandose a ella.

Escucho gritar a sus amigos a lo lejos. Sabia que su fin de acercaba...o al menos el secuestro.

Sin embargo su vista se nublo por un segundo debido a la velocidad con la que fue jalada hacia un lado.

Enseguida pudo escuchar como el espejo se estrellaba contra el frio suelo.

\- No te atrevas a tocarla imbecil- gruño un molesto Edgar sujetando en brazos a Raven aun aturdida- no dejare que te aproveches de su debilidad- dijo dejando confundidos a todos.

¿Como sabia?

\- pero...como...?- pregunto Raven recuperando la estabilidad mientra se ponia de pie- a penas y llevas dias aqui y no me conoces bien- dijo sin comprender

\- por que soy...

Iba a hablar cuando un rayo lo alcanzo mandandolo lejos estrellandose contra una pared.

\- NO!- grito Raven corriendo hacia el, los chicos a lo lejos comenzaron a luchar contra los soldados para poder ir, sin embargo se estaba volviendo una tarea complicada, eran demasiados.

\- duerme eternamente...- susurro el extraño- Sueño Profundo!- grito lanzando un hechizo directo hacia el, Raven alcanzo a interponerse pero el a pararse y empujarla recibiendo el maleficio

\- No...- alcanzo a decir Raven al ver que el chico caia al suelo, debido a la fuerza con la que cayo al suelo su tobillo derecho se habia falseado, intento pararse pero no pudo, tan solo alcanzo a gatear hacia el.

\- Edgar?- pregunto tragando saliva con nervios

\- Raven...- susurro con pocas fuerzas, el sueño se apoderaba de el

\- no...por favor- dijo con dolor, unas lagrimas se comenzaban a hacer presentes, para ser tan poco tiempo de conocerlo sentia que era parte de ella

\- hey, tranquila- dijo forzando una sonrisa, sus ojos se volvian cada vez mas pesados

\- no...- dijo con la voz quebrada

\- eres muy fuerte...ella estaria orgullosa de ti...- dijo con claro dolor en las palabras, se notaba un recuerdo detras de ellas

\- que?- pregunto entre lagrimas sin comprender

\- ya entenderas...- dijo- despertare, lo prometo- dijo para cerrar los ojos

Los chicos miraban a lo lejos sin creerse lo sucedido.

Pero...

\- Raven cuidado!- grito Dexter al ver un espejo del extraño dirigirse hacia ella

\- eh?- volteo a verlo ante la advertencia, pudo esquivarlo por poco...oh al menos eso habia creido...

\- Demasiado tarde- hablo con una voz triunfante

Raven volteo con temor hacia atras, su mano habia quedado dentro del espejo

\- RAVEN!- grito Dexter corriendo hacia ella pero el espejo comenzo a jalarla

\- Dexter!- grito tratando se sacar su mano

\- lanza un hechizo Raven!- grito Hunter desesperado corriendo hacia ella igual que el principe

Ella le hizo caso pero por mas que trato no tuvo ningun efecto

\- No sirve!- grito con desesperacion

\- Cerise! tu corres rapido! ve!- ordeno Dexter al ver que nunca llegaria el. La nombrada reacciono y corrio lo mas rapido que pudo, en cuestion de segundos llego a ella.

\- tranquila te sacare de aqui- hablo jalando de ella con fuerza pero era imposible

\- Cerise- hablo Raven con miedo- adios- dijo bajando la cabeza

\- no digas eso- dijo sin dejar de tirar de ella- iremos y te rescataremos amiga- decia jalandola

\- gracias- Raven se calmo un momento para poder sonreir- se que lo haran- dijo con el tono mas firme que pudo- pero antes de eso yo sola me rescatare- dijo recordando las palabras de Edgar acerca del orgullo de alguien, eso le hizo recordar quien era ella y que nadie iba a poder definir su destino

Para cuando dijo eso el espejo mando una onda de fuerza y luz mandando a volar a Cerise y cegando a todos.

Para cuando abrieron los ojos todo habia acabado.

El no estaba.

Los soldados no estaban.

Raven no estaba.

* * *

 _ **Que tal...?**_

 _ **Dejen Reviews! :D Cualquier opinion es bien recibida :)**_

 _ **¿Quien sera el extraño?, ¿quien es su jefe?**_

 _ **No Son Ocs! :D :D**_

 _ **En el proximo Cap explicare bien como estara la situacion para que entiendan el por que seran "ellos".**_

 _ **Cierto! no lo olviden:**_

 **Por causas personales cambie mi nombre de usuario, ahora me llamo: Sakura Cruz, pero sigo siendo la misma escritora.**

 _ **Bueno! Hasta la proxima actualizacion...Bye!**_

 _ **Sakura Cruz.**_


End file.
